The Elevator
by AllenMoyashiWalker
Summary: Alana Walker is working at a restaurant run by Cross, when she serves an angry and rude man. After her shift, she goes into the building's elevator and gets stuck in it with the man himself... Kanda. However she might just see a whole different side of him. Yullen Fem!Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! I hope you all like this story! Please read the AN at the bottom, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

I wove my way through the maze of tables, a tray of expensive drinks balance precariously on the palm of my hand and shoulder. I got to table twenty-seven, a table with four well-dressed men, and placed each beverage in front of it's respective orderer.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked, smiling as I brushed my silver hair behind my ear.

"No I am fine, thank you," responded a man, older than the others, with black hair and white bangs.

The next man smiled and shook his bald head, as he adjusted his headphones.

"No thanks," answered a young man with red hair and an eye patch, his one green eye twinkling as he smiled back at me, "But I would love to have your number?"

I laughed nervously, and the final man came to my rescue, though rudely, "No, this little shit over here would not like your number," he snapped at me, glaring, "Why would he want the number of such a Moyashi anyway?"

"Yu! Don't be so rude!"

"I can say whatever I fucking want, Usagi, and don't call me by that name!" he retorted, brushing his own long, black hair back, crossing his arms and scowling.

"I'll come over later to see if you need anything," I said quickly to get out of that last man hateful aura. Originally I would have retorted, but while I am on the job, the customer is always right.

"At least give me your name? I'm Lavi," the redhead offered.

Despite myself, I smiled, "I'm Alana, Alana Walker," and I walked off back to the kitchen.

The restaurant that I work in, Judgment, is run by Master Cross, and is on the top floor of a multi- cooperation building. The name of our building is the 'Black Order,' and we have everything from _Bookman's Help,_ a lawyer agency, and _The White Lotus,_ a prestigious Business cooperation that covered just about everything. The owner of the business, Alma Karma just died, and left the entire business to his brother, who, from what I've heard, (mostly from Lenalee, and Miranda, also Waitresses at Judgment) was an upstart, taking over the business with ease, and making it even more successful than it already was.

I work for Master Cross, but because he was also my legal guardian when my foster father, Mana, died, I have had to give up most of my earnings to him to help pay off his depts. I practically run the entire business on my own, with the help of the employees, while Cross is too busy drinking.

After my shift was done, and Miranda and Lenalee insisted that I go home to sleep, I left the restaurant and walked down the fancy hallway to the elevator. I pressed the down button to the elevator and waited, but much to my dismay, the jerk from dinner came and waited as well.

The doors finally opened and we both walked in.

"What number?" I asked.

"Eight."

I pressed the number and the ground floor button and waited as the door closed.

As we descended, the box started groaning and rocking. The lights flashed, and the elevator jerked down a floor. My hand gripped the rail, instinctively, and the lights when out completely, the box halting mid-floor.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked through the darkness.

"Y-yeah. You?"

"Yeah, hang on," there was a flash as the Japanese man turned on his phone and the light aluminate his face as he faced the panel of buttons.

Finding the emergency button, he pressed it, holding it down as he waited.

"Hello?" a voice crackled through the box.

"Yeah, hey your fucking inept elevator just stopped, we're stuck between levels."

"Who is this?"

"Kanda."

"Oh mister Kanda!" the voice started, "Is there anyone else in the elevator with you?"

"Yeah, a girl who works at Judgment, Alana Walker."

"Okay we will do our best to make this quick, but it might take a while, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Che. Whatever, just hurry up," Kanda sighed and ran his hand though his silky hair, "Well I think we're going to be here for a while," He said, and sat down, with his back agents the wall. He motioned with his hand for me to sit next to him. Warily, I joined him, and he locked his phone and had it facing up, so the light was distributed throughout the box.

"So, are you in charge of The White Lotus?" I asked curiously.

His eyes were closed, but when I asked his eyes flashed open and he looked sharply at me, but when his eyes met mine, they relaxed, "Yeah."

"I am sorry about your brother."

He just nodded, and then asked, "Yeah, my father left the business to him, even though Alma was ill. He thought that it would make Alma feel better, knowing that we thought he was still capable of running it. My father is a sentimental freak."

I chuckled inwardly, wondering why someone so cold could change so quickly and become so charming, "I've had many fathers."

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"I've got my biological father, my foster father, and my guardian."

"How did that happen?"

I sighed, for some reason feeling like I could be open to this stranger, "Well, my biological parents abandoned me when I was a child," I glanced at my arm, though didn't say anything about it, "My faster father found me and took me in. His name was Mana. Mana died when I was young though, and Master Cross took me in after that."

Kanda was quiet for a second, mulling it all over, "I never knew my parents either, I was just adopted by Tidol. Is Cross the owner of Judgment?"

"Mhm."

Both of us remained silent for a wile when I decided to break it, "Kanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so open all of a suden?"

"What do you mean?"

"At dinner you were very…. Unnn…" I didn't want to be rude, so I let the sentence hanging.

I looked over at Kanda to see his face flush in the blue tinted light, "Oh, I am so sorry about that."

My cheeks flushed as well, "No, it's okay."

There was a pause, in which both of us look off in opposite directions, "So, why?" I prompted.

"Well, you see-"

The lights flashed on and the cracking voice spoke through the emergency box on the button panel, "We got you guys covered; we've got a team ready to pull you up."

"It's about time," Kanda snapped back, and the elevator rose slowly and the doors opened, but we weren't high enough. The doors were open all the way but we were too low to be completely on the next floor, we would have to climb up.

Kanda looked up at the crack of hallway visible, just big enough for someone to go through, and pressed the emergency button, "Are you sure that the elevator won't move again?" he asked.

"Definitely, it's been frozen."

Kanda shoved his phone into his pocket and skillfully jumped, pulling himself onto the floor. When he got there he held his hand down to me. Gratefully I took it and he pulled me up to join him. Right as my legs were about to clear, there was a creek, and Kanda pulled me up sharply, just missing the elevator dropping down the shaft.

My eyes were closed, and when I opened them, I realized that I was wrapped protectively in Kanda's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, and he stocked the back of my head comfortingly, us both breathing hard. Finally, after about ten minutes of us just sitting there, Kanda stood and helped me up. His face was beat-red, and I am sure mine was too

"Thank you," I said, and Kanda nodded.

I bit my lower lip and was about to turn to the stairs, when Kanda spoke, "Do you want to go out to dinner sometime?"

I smiled to myself, and turned to face him pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of my small purse, and jotted down my number, "Yeah, definitely. Call me sometime."

I smiled to him, and walked slowly to the stairwell.

"You're a very interesting guy, Kanda," I called back, walking backwards so I was facing him.

He smiled, "You're not exactly what you call 'normal,' Moyashi."

I laughed, "See you around, Kanda," and I turned around, opening the door to the stairs and started jogging down the steps.

**Thank you all! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or leave this as a one shot. I am unsure…. If I do continue it will include backstories, and romance between Kanda and Alana… maybe some LavixLenalee on the side… What do you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

I arrived home a half an hour after I left the Black Order. I dropped my bag on the counter and started water boiling on the stove for some tea. I smiled and stretched, curling up on my couch and closing my eyes.

_Would Kanda call?_

I hoped that he would.

When the kettle started whistling I took it off the heat, then poured it into my chipped mug. While I was steeping the tea, I stole a glance at my phone. It had a blinking orange light, so I had a message. I pressed the play button hoping it was Kanda, but listening to the message I realized it was Lenalee.

"Hey Alana, it's Lena. Can you call me when you get this? I was thinking that we could go for a walk tomorrow morning? Kay, call me!"

I smiled and picked up the phone, dialing Lenalee's number. After agreeing that we would walk around the Lake that was in the City's center, I turned off the phone and moved to my bedroom, sipping my tea.

I woke up the next morning at six and was at the Lake for seven. I was sitting at a bench waiting for Lenalee, looking over the pink flowered cherry blossoms that were finally blooming. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smiling. When I opened them I saw Lena pulling up in her car and jogging over to me.

"Sorry I'm late, Alana. Brother held me up… he decided to visit," she said rolling her eyes.

I laughed and we started walking.

"Looks like the cherry blossoms are blooming, this is the best time of year, huh?" Lenalee said, musing.

I smiled and nodded when my phone rang, "Oops, sorry Lena, Let me just get this."

She nodded smiling. I looked at my phone, but didn't recognize the number. Shrugging I pressed 'talk,' "Hello?"

"Hi, Alana?"

"Yes?"

"It's Kanda."

"Oh, hi Kanda," I said cheerfully.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would be up for dinner tonight?"

I did a little mental dance, tonight was one of my only nights off, so it was some stroke of luck that Kanda called today.

"Yeah, definitely," I said smiling, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven. What's your address?"

I gave him my address, and we exchanged our goodbyes.

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I smiled at Lenalee, "Sorry."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and asked, "was that a man?"

Rolling my eyes I picked up my pace, only to have her do the same, "So was it?"

Sighing but smiling, I chuckle, "yes, Lena."

"Oooh!" she squealed, "Tell me all about him!"

_Oh dear, Lenalee really does get into this kind of thing, _I thought laughing.

"Well," I started, "I was serving his table last night and-"

"Wait! Let me guess," she paused thinking, tapping her chin thoughtfully. I looked at her with amusement, "When you asked if he wanted anything else, he said "No, but I would love your number?'"

I laughed, "No, not this guy, though that did happen with one of his friends. No, he was actually kind of rude at dinner," I glanced at Lenalee, whose eyebrow was raised, "Afterwards though, we got stuck in an elevator together, and he was all of a sudden really sweet."

Lenalee got excited, practicaly jumping up and down, "Is he hot?"

"What?!" I said taken aback by the question, but then I thought about it, "Well, yeah," My cheeks flushing, "But more than that… He's…. well… beautiful," I said deciding on the word, thinking of Kanda's silky hair and flawless features.

"Oh, you are totally in love with this guy."

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked my cheeks flushing.

"Okay," She said, her eyes sparkling evilly, "If you get married, you owe me… Hmmm…" She mused, "Maid of Honor at the Wedding," she decided.

"Well, of course you would be made of honor, you are my best friend," I said as if it were obvious.

"And you are mine," She laughed.

"But it probably won't get that far," I said sighing.

"Why?" she asked, "You're young, beautiful, kind and you cook. What else could he want?"

"He's too good for me," I said looking down.

"Common Alana, don't be like that! You're the best person that I know," Lenalee said sincerely.

I smiled back, "Thanks Lena, you're a great friend."

She grinned back, "I know, now let's get going! Those calories aren't going to burn themselves!" and she started doing walking lunges.

"Lena, people are staring!" I laughed.

"Well, then common!"

I laughed as I ran to catch up to my energetic friend.

After eating lunch with Lenalee, I walked home and took a shower. After drying my hair, I walked up to my closet, wrapped in a towel. I opened the sliding door and pushed aside the black clothing that was required at the restaurant, and tried to dig out a dress with some color.

Finally, I found a light pink dress, with scoop neck and a white collar that folded over the neck line that pulled together with a white ribbon. It was short sleeved, and had thick white lace at the hem.

I put on some silver hoop earrings and a simple silver necklace.I didn't put on makeup though, I never really did.

I looked in the mirror I bushed my hair behind my ear, and took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

**Sorry if you think that Kanda is OOC, but I decided to have him and Alana just skip over the "Imma' cut you!" stuff and just have them click. He'll still be his normal energetic self when around other people though ;). **

**Sorry I had to cut this one short, the next chapter will have the date… and after that… complications… **

**Hope you all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Allen M. Walker here! Okay, I just wanted to thank reviewer Zoe Whiteraven for giving me the idea for this chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

I was sitting on my couch waiting for Kanda, when the doorbell rang. I stood up and locked my apartment, then descended the stairs to go to the front door to the apartment building. I opened the door, but Kanda wasn't there.

"Hello?" I asked the redhead that I recognized from last night's dinner.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Lavi Bookman. I was at Judgment the other night?"

I stared at him blankly, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my friend, Yu's, behavior. He just gets kinda frustrated, and angry, and grouchy, you know?"

"No, it's okay I already forgave him," I said, still partially behind the door.

"Oh, yeah? That's good," Lavi said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well; I was wondering do you want to go out to dinner, tonight, if you don't have plans, that is?"

"Sorry," I said, blushing lightly, "I'm busy."

"Oh, okay… Well I just thought I'd ask," He said taking a step closer.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Oh, no, don't bother yourself with it," He said still walking closer. He was much too close.

"I should probably get inside, see you around!" I said quickly trying to close the door, only to find Lavi's hand in the way.

"No, it's okay," he whispered, and he took my face in his hand and pulled me into a kiss.

"Agh," I said pushing him away by pushing my hands roughly against his chest.

"Oh my god," He said his hands covering his mouth, his one eye wide, "I am so sorry!"

"No it's fine," I said rubbing my lips with my knuckle.

"No, that was so uncool on my part," He said, just as a black car pulled up by the side walk.

"What the fuck are you doing here, baka Usagi?"

"Oh, hi Kanda!" Lavi said in a flustered tone, "I was just leaving!" He said and ran off, his face bright red.

Kanda 'tched' and walked closer to me, his dark hair billowing behind him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded, following him out to his car. He had the door open for me and I thanked him. He nodded, then closed it before walking over to the other side of the care and getting in himself.

"I hope that baka usage didn't cause you any trouble?" he said after pulling away from the side walk.

"Oh no," I answered, "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Him and his fucking hormones…" Kanda muttered menacingly.

I smiled and looked out the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we arrived at the restaurant, assistants opened the doors for both me and Kanda, and then took the keys to park the car. Kanda than led me into the restaurant and we were seated immediately after Kanda gave his name.

I smiled at him as I sat down, and looked admiringly at the fancy restaurant. I then followed Kanda's suit and looked at the menu, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was one of those super fancy restaurants were you had to order a soup, salad, main dish, dessert, ext. and only ate part of each… This made things easy… I mused.

After we ordered we talked about random things, mostly work related. Kanda talked of his father, who had retired five years ago, but still had an influence in the company, and I talked of Cross, not retired, but still not 'working'. All the while I finished all of my salad and all of my soup.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "You know you still got a couple more dishes left, right?"

I nodded, "High metabolism," I said, my cheeks lighting up, "Cross makes me take pills for it, but they don't really work."

Kanda nodded; later on he would tell me he thought of it as a mere human imperfection, something that made me weird, but still tolerable.

When diner was completely over, and Kanda was handed the check, I offered to help pay for it, but he declined, and put a credit card in the leather booklet. When the waiter came back he signed the check and left a tip, leaving the booklet on the table.

After we got the car back and Kanda drove me back home, he offered to walk me up to the front steps. He was just so _gentlemanly_. **(lol)**

We were standing at my front door, when I decided to speak, "Thank you for tonight, it was fun."

He nodded, "Yeah, we should do it again."

I smiled and nodded. Kanda's dark eyes then met my light ones, and my cheeks flushed as his face came closer and closer to my own. My eyes closed as he brought me into a soft, gentle kiss.

When he pulled away, my eyes fluttered open and I smiled, and I slipped the key into the door.

Upon entering the apartment, I put my coat on the hanger, and my bag on the counter… but I wasn't alone in the apartment…

**Dah Dah DAAAAAH!**

**Originally, I had some hot kissing scene planned out, but then I decided that Kanda wouldn't jump into a relationship like that… so I'll use that in a couple chapters… **

**Thanks everybody, sorry this one is so short, the next chapter will be in Kanda's POV!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Thanks so much for your support, I hope you like it!**

Kanda's POV

I stared at the place where Alana's white locks used to be. I blinked, there was just something about her that made me act like this, I can't even explain it. I shook my head and walked back to my car, which was sitting by the curb in front of Alana's apartment building.

I was just about to put the keys in the ignition, when I heard a slightly muffled scream. My eyes widened when I heard it and I slammed the car door shut and ran to the trunk, which conveniently had Mugen in it, because I was at the dojo this morning.

I sprinted to the building's door, slamming my shoulder into it, forcing it to open. Now I realized I had no idea what number Alana was in, or if the room where the scream came from was hers. I groaned in frustration is looked at the Apartment log, that was framed on the wall of the lobby. Walker was probably near the end because it started with W. _Walker_…. There it was. Sure enough, it was the second to last one next to Zelfeild. She was in room 31 B, on the third floor.

I ran for the stairs and sprinted up them as fast as I could. I reached the third floor and started scanning door numbers; she was the second on in. I crouched by the door and listened.

I heard a deep rumbling voice and then a softer one, that I assumed was Alana's, and something that sounded like sobbing. wasting no more time, I slammed my shoulder against the door, and it burst open to reveal Alana with a tear stained face facing a man with a knife pointed at her, "-So it _was_ you!"

Both of their eyes widened at my sudden entrance.

"Drop the knife," I said calmly.

"Why should I do that?" the man asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I said so, dumbass."

"Why don't we see if your hands are where your mouth is?" the golden eyed stranger said, clearly not noticing Mugen.

"Why don't I poke out your pretty gold eyes out," I said and pulled Mugen out of its sheath, "Come at me, bitch."

"Alright then, Mr. Kitchen Knife?" he cackled.

Mr. fucking _Kitchen Knife_?

The golden eyes man charged at me, and I easily disarmed him, and slammed the butt of Mugen's hilt into his stomach. His eyes widened when he realized that he had no weapon, and he ran to the far end of the apartment and jumped through the window in the back, that I assumed he had entered through.

I walked over to the window, but there was no sign of him anywhere in the ally below.

I sighed and turned around to see Alana with her hands covering her mouth, staring at me with shock, silent tears falling down her face.

"Hey," I said softly walking over to her, and wrapping my arms around her petite form, "It's okay."

Alana's knees gave out underneath her and I carried her over to the couch, still holding her shacking body on my lap. Now, I'm not the best person to comfort another person, but she needed it now, so I gave it my best shot, "Shh, it's okay, he's gone now," I whispered and stoked her hair.

When she calmed down she stuttered, "I-I'm so s-sorry, K-Kanda."

"No, it's fine. Who was he?"

Her breath hitched and she answered, "That was Tiki Mikk. He… He works for the Millennium Earl, not even the police are strong enough to get _close_ to him. He's the man who killed my foster father, Mana."

"Fucking twat."

She laughed, "Thanks, Kanda."

"For what? Calling that shit-bag a twat?"

She laughed again, "No, stupid. For coming and saving me."

My cheeks flushed as she cradled my face in her soft palm, and gently kissed me wrapping her thin arms around my neck, and things escalated from there.

I licked her bottom lip and she gasped opening her mouth and allowing the tangle of tongues that followed, each of us wrestling and exploring the other's mouth. It was the kind of kiss that you didn't want to break away from, but had to in order to breath. **(**_**Kanda's getting all sappy on us, huh ;)**_**)**

We stared at each other for a moment, both flushed and breathing hard from the intensity of the kiss. We then attacked each other with shorter kisses, and ended with a longer, slower one, her delicate fingers tangling themselves in my hair.

We finally pulled apart staring at each other, "There's no way in fucking _hell_ I'm leaving you alone tonight." I whispered, and she smiled.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, stroking my cheek.

"I'll sleep on the couch, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled, "All right."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Moyashi insisted on helping me set up a bed on the couch, after I refused point blank to have her stay on the couch after she offered.

After she left and wished me a good night, I sat down on the couch and started thinking of the Moyashi. Why did she matter all of sudden? I only just met her! I never really did like to associate myself with other people, so when did she become so important? I rushed through a _fucking_ apartment building, and crashed through two _fucking_ doors, because I thought she was in trouble.

I was always like that though, stopping purse snatchers or bullying because I was bored and it was a way to test my skills. When I heard that scream though… something else happened inside me… then it hit me.

_I'm in love with the Moyashi…_

**Yeah! Kanda is getting closer to understanding his feelings! Hoorah! **

**I hope you all liked this chapter; it is one of my favorites. Though, I did struggle profusely with the 'spicy' bit. ;) **

**Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Three months later…_

It was a Friday night, and I was working at the bar with Lenalee. Currently, it was only eight o' clock, but Lavi got here an hour ago with something troubling him. It was the first time I had even _seen_ Lavi at the bar, minus a one drink here and there with colleagues.

Lenalee was staring at Lavi with wide eyes at something that he said, a holding a glass and towel still as she had just been cleaning it. Curiously, I walked up to them and overheard Lavi's slurred speech, "Yup! She and Yu have something special. I wish I had a relationship like that. Gramps is always yelling at me, calling me an idiot. Yu's always yelling. You know?"

Lenalee just stared at him obviously confused by Kanda's first name, assuming that Lavi was talking about her, thinking he was saying_ you_.

"Hit me with an' othur!" He shouted.

"Um, I think you've had enough. Is there someone you'd like to call?" Lenalee asked gently.

"YU!" Lavi shouted, with his arms out stretched.

"Me?!" she asked shocked pointing at herself.

"No," I said laughing, walking up to her completely, "He means Kanda, Yu is Kanda's fist name. I'll call him."

A look of recognition dawned on Lenalee's pretty face, "Oh that makes more sense."

I smiled and walked to the back of the bar where we had a phone. I quickly dialed Kanda's cell phone and waited for the phone to ring,

"Hello?" Kanda asked.

"Hi, Kanda? It's Alana. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No you're fine; I'm just in the office. What's up?"

"Er, I have Lavi here, at the bar. I think he needs a ride home."

"Che, what did that Idiot Usage do now?"

"He's drunk."

"Just Kick him out, he'll manage," Kanda said bluntly.

"You know I can't do that Kanda."

There was a pause then, "Fine, I'll be right over."

"Thanks!" I said as I hung up the phone. I looked at Lavi who's arms were sprawled on the counter, drooling.

"Lavi?" I whispered.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked sitting up slightly, but still slumping.

"I just called Kanda, he's on his way now," I said gently.

"Really?" Lavi asked excitedly, "Yu's coming?!"

"Yeah."

"You and Yu, you got something special." Lavi said through hazy eyes, and smiling lazily, his head resting in his palm.

"Thank you Lavi."

"Yup!" Lavi burst into a fit of giggles just as Kanda walked in through the front entrance.

"Come on Baka Usagi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kanda said, clearly frustrated.

"YU! I knew you'd come! I knew you would!" Lavi squealed, falling to the ground and hugging Kanda's legs.

"Yeah, okay come on," Kanda said as he pulled Lavi up, and gripped his upper arm. After briefly greeting to Lenalee and I, he frog marched Lavi out of the restaurant. I waved as he left with Lavi, who was still giggling.

"So that was the prodigy Lavi Bookman, huh?" Lenalee asked.

"He's not that bad when he isn't drunk."

Lenalee laughed, "Yeah, I would hope so, it would suck to have a wasted lawyer. Though, he doesn't strike me as the drinking type."

"Yeah, he isn't."

"So, when are you seeing Kanda again?" Lenalee asked clearly attempting to get the information out of me, as she resumed her cleaning of the glass.

"Um, well, actually, he was going to pick me up after my shift tonight. We were going to go to the beach; he said he had something he wanted to talk to me about."

Lenalee squealed, "When do you get off?"

I checked my watch, "In about an hour."

"OOOH!" Lenalee said excitedly, "You _have_ to tell me what he wanted to tell you!"

I chuckled, "Okay, Lena."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was nine o' clock when Kanda came, and I know that that's an odd time to go to the beach, but Kanda and I have flip- flopped schedules, so we make it work the best we can.

I smiled at him when he entered, waiting by the front entrance to the restaurant. I said a quick goodbye to Lenalee and walked over to Kanda, though I noticed he was in a different shirt than the suit that he was wearing when he came to pick up Lavi.

We went through the hallway and stood at the elevator, I glanced over at Kanda, and was surprised to see the corners of his lips turn up slightly when the same elevator from three months ago opened with a ding.

We walked inside, and Kanda pressed the ground level button. When the doors opened onto our floor, and Kanda walked out, I trailed my hand across the side of the box as I followed suit. If it wasn't for this elevator I don't think I would have found happiness, that was if it were serendipity. Though, it could have been fate. I liked to think that, so I decided that it was.

I slipped my fingers into Kanda's hand as we walked to the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what's with the new shirt?" I finally asked as we walked down the beach.

"That Baka Usagi puked all over it!" Kanda growled, clearly aggravated.

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. Kanda glared at me, but wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close to him, kissing my hair. I looked up at him and kissed his lips, my hand lingering on his face. I smiled.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could take the next step, and you know, move in together."

I looked at him and smiled, "I think that that would be great."

Kanda leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, and all was calm.

**Just a little bit of fluff, I'm pumped for the next chapter! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is for zenbon zakura! Here's Cross acting as a stand in overprotective pops ;D.**

**Thanks guys!**

**The idea for the Cross bit goes to zenbon zakura!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

I was walking to Kanda's apartment- _our_ apartment, holding a paper bag of groceries. I was walking behind an older woman, who was also carrying groceries, when her bag ripped, spilling the groceries across the, thankfully, non- busy street.

I placed my own bag off to the side and knelt next to the woman, collecting the items and placing them into one of my extra bags.

"Thank you so much," the woman said, as she looked up at me, "Oh my, you're Mrs. Kanda, aren't you?"

"Oh no, I'm only Kanda's girlfriend," I explained laughing nervously.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Please excuse me, I only assumed because Kanda never has any _womanly_ company over, just his friend with the red hair, and he never looks happy about that," She whispered that last bit conspiratorially.

I laughed, and she smiled, "I'm Mrs. Stark, by the way. I live with my son and his family; we're on the fourth floor, if you ever want to come by."

I smiled, "That's very kind of you. I'm Alana, Alana Walker."

"Pleasure," She said sweetly.

"It's all mine," I responded and walked with Mrs. Stark to the elevator. We entered and waited, Mrs. Stark pressing four, and me pressing twelve, or the top level.

When the doors opened on the fourth floor, I smiled and said goodbye to Mrs. Stark, and the doors slide closed again. I looked around the elevator as I waited, and walked out after the doors clanged open. Kanda's door was the only one in the hallway, because he purchased every apartment on the top floor, and remodeled it, removing walls so it was one giant apartment.

I took out my key, and opened the door, pushing it open with my hip, so as to not over turn the groceries. I walked into the spacious front hall and put the paper bag on the counter before unloading the fresh fruits, vegetables, new box of tea, and soba noodles and putting them into their respectable places.

I folded the bag and put it into the recycling bin. I glanced up at the clock, and was surprised to see it was already past six, Kanda should be home any minute now. There was a knock at the door which I thought odd, because Kanda obviously had a key. I walked over to the door, and stood on my tip toes to look though the peep hole. I felt my blood drain at the sight before me. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

"Alana," the man greeted.

"Cross," I returned, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, very much so," and he did, striding into the apartment building, his long red hair flowing behind him.

I gulped, "Why don't you sit down over there?" I said, motioning towards the large sitting area, "Care for some tea?"

"Hmm, yes. That would be lovely."

I quickly took out a teapot and placed it under the hot water spigot next to the sink. I then put two bags into the steaming water. I looked up from my work to see Cross with his arms behind his head, and his ankles folded out in front of him. I poked nervously at the tea bags before taking them out and putting the pot onto a tray, and putting cups, sugar and cream next to it. I added an extra cup, incase if Kanda got here and there was no blood shed.

I gingerly carried the tea tray over to the coffee table and placed it down before pouring two cups of tea, and perching on the side of the couch opposite of Cross's arm chair.

There was a sudden clicking sound coming from the door as Kanda's key slipped into the lock. The door opened and Kanda strode in, putting his brief case down on the floor by the door and loosening his tie slightly. He looked up and noticed Cross and I.

Thank God Kanda knew who Cross was, or else Kanda would have whipped out Mugen, and Cross Judgment, and that would be _bad_.

"Good evening, Cross," Kanda said before sitting next to me on the couch, and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"You must be Kanda," Cross said as he annualized Kanda.

"Yeah, now what do I owe the pleasure?" I knew both of these men very well, so I could tell that the false politeness was a perfect example of the building tension between the two. I just hoped Kanda wouldn't swear.

"I came here to ask why you are living with my daughter."

Kanda looked at Cross as though he was a little crazy, which he was, "Because I love her."

My cheeks flushed at the certainty in Kanda's voice. I looked over at Cross nervously, and saw him glaring at Kanda. I hoped Cross didn't push his luck, because Kanda looked like he was going to snap _really_ soon.

"If you ever hurt her-"

"Oh, and your one to talk!" _Bingo_.

Cross stared at Kanda, surprised at being addressed so rudely.

"The only thing that you've ever done is give her more work and stress to worry about! You've never done shit!"

Cross's eyes bored into Kanda's, neither of them talking. Then Cross's face broke into a smirk, "Good, I don't want my daughter with some spineless son of a bitch! You've past, though, don't talk to me like that again. It would be messy, and I don't like messy things."

My mouth opened in shock, my eyes darting between Kanda and Cross, unsure of what to do next, but fortunately, Cross solved that problem for me.

"I'm leaving now," he said standing up from the armchair and turning to head to the door.

"I'll walk you out," I said uncertainly, and lead Cross to the door. Kanda stuffed his hands into his pockets, and followed as well. I opened the door for Cross, "Well, goodbye."

Cross only nodded, walking away without looking at either of us, and the door slammed closed behind him. "Bastard," Kanda muttered.

**Next chapter will probably have some LenaleeXLavi. Any requests for the story thus far?**

**Thanks every one! I hoped you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone!**

After the excruciatingly awkward confrontation with Cross, life went by extremely smoothly for Kanda and I, or at least, for a little while. The most surprise we actually had to delve into was one that I now reflect we should have foreseen.

It was a Friday evening, about seven o' clock at night, when we got the phone calls at the exact same time. Kanda was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, while I sat cross legged, his head in my lap, while I played with his hair.

I took a single lock, and used it to tickle his face. Every time I did this he would growl, "_Moyashi_."

I smirked and waited five seconds for Kanda's face to relax and then I did it again.

"_Moyashi_, if you do that again, I'm gonna have to get you."

I waited again, my lips pressed together in a devious smile, before I did it once again. Kanda's eyes opened slowly and he looked at my face glaring. I bit my lip, still smiling.

Kanda twisted so he was now leaning over me. He pushed me down onto the couch and rested his hands on either side of my face. He looked down at me before smirking and leaning closer to me. His lips brushed against mine and my smile widened into the kiss.

However, we both were interrupted as both of our phones rang at the exact same time. Originally, we wouldn't have stopped just if our phones started ringing, but to have them be synchronized was albeit a bit strange.

We adjusted ourselves so now we were sitting down on the couch, and we both picked up our phones.

"Hello?" we said in unison.

"Hi, Alana?"

"Yeah, what's up Lena?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you and Kanda wanted to come over and meet my new boyfriend."

"Yeah, Let me just ask Kanda. When were you thinking?" I asked just as Kanda started shouting.

"What the fuck are you talking about Usagi?! Just say what you want and be done with you unimportant ramblings!"

I smirked and started listening to Lena, "Tomorrow night at seven! We can meet at my new place!"

"Oh yeah, sure! Didn't you move in with him?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay let me just talk to Kanda, he's on the phone right now, so just hang on a bit," I said and looked over at Kanda, who was currently rolling his eyes at whatever Lavi had to say.

He looked over at me, and I explained what Lenalee wanted and he nodded his approval, "Yeah Lena, we can do that."

"Yea! Thanks! See ya!" and she hung up the phone. I ended the call and returned the phone to my pocket. I crisscrossed my legs and turned on the couch to face Kanda.

Kanda was glaring off into space and then started talking, "Yeah, whatever. Congrates, I don't really give a damn…. Okay… Fuck you…. Go to hell… Don't call me that or you _will_ find Mugen up your ass… Che," and he hung up, also returning the phone to his pocket.

"So, what was that about?" I asked.

"Just the Usagi apparently got a girlfriend. Poor girl."

I smiled, and Kanda's lips also tweaked up, "Now where were we?" He mused, before smirking an pushing me back down onto the couch wile kissing me passionately.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kanda's POV ;D**

It was the same day that the Usagi called me to tell me he got himself a girlfriend. I mean seriously what the fuck? Plus, he picked the worst time to call.

We were lying in bed sleeping, Alana had her head resting against my chest, and my arm was wrapped around her waist. I woke up when I felt something wet on my chest. I looked down at Alana, and saw the silent tears dripping down her face, her eyes still closed in slumber.

"Hey," I whispered, and her eyes flashed open, "What's wrong?"

She blinked a couple times in confusion, and she looked up at me with huge silver eyes, "Huh? Oh," she said sitting up and touching her cheeks noticing their wetness, "Oh, just a bad dream, I suppose."

I looked at her in concern and brushed her hair behind her ear, "You can tell me."

She looked away, her bottom lip trembling.

"_Bean_."

She smiled and looked up at me, "I was just thinking about Mana."

"Yeah?" I said as I wiped away a tear off of her cheek with my thumb.

"It was just a dream," She said shaking her head, making her silver locks tumble back and forth.

"Moyashi, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how do you expect to feel better if you have such a burden. Let me help you."

Her eyes floated up so that she was looking at me, and she smiled, "Okay," and she took a deep breath to talk about her dream.

"I remember this actually happening. I was with Mana and we were walking down the street. There was a street performer on the side, and Mana asked if he could borrow the man's juggling pins. He started juggling and I was laughing. When he finished, he returned the pins and told me that he would teach me how to juggle."

"Did he teach you?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'll show you sometime."

"I'd like that," I said, and smiled as I rested my hand on her cheek. She brought up her had to meet it, it resting on top of my own.

I leaned in, and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled and pulled the covers over us. She snuggled up close to me, her arm rapped around my stomach and her head on my chest. I rapped my arm around her small torso and kissed her hair.

"Good night, Kanda," she whispered.

"Good night."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Just a little bit fluff. ;)I liked writing this one. I hoped you all liked it!**

**Thanks all! **

**Okay, so I've decided to have Moyashi/Beansprout/Bean be looked at by Alana as a lovable nickname. She'll hate it when they are just talking but she won't always correct Kanda (because she secretly likes it ;D)**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy, hope you all like it! This is for PumpkinPieTime for the LaviXLenalee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

Kanda and I walked up to the front steps of an apartment building a few blocks opposite to the Black order. I rang the buzzer that was to the left of the front door, and Lenalee's chipper voice rang out, "Common in guys!"

I looked over at Kanda, who shrugged and pushed open the door. We walked up the steps and knocked on Lenalee's door. We waited until we heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. The door swung open and Lenalee engulfed me in a hug.

"Alana! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I just saw you two days ago at Judgment, Lena."

"Oh, well, still!"

She pulled away and I smiled at her. I glanced over at Kanda, but Kanda was glaring off into Lenalee's apartment, "Baka Usagi, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Kanda nearly shouted.

I looked over to see Lavi standing in Lenalee's apartment's threshold. I feel like we should have guested that Lavi was Lena's boyfriend, with the phone calls that we received.

"I live here," Lavi said simply, "Now, how about a hug Yu!" Lavi squealed.

"No, Baka! Fuck off!"

I looked over at Lenalee and she shrugged, motioning for me to enter the apartment to give me the grand tour of the new renovation.

It was really nice with somewhat contemporary furnishing. Kind of like our apartment, only ours was more plain.

Lenalee lead me into the kitchen and offered me a glace of wine, which I kindly refused, "Sorry Lena, I don't drink."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I forgot! How about some juice or water? Soda?"

I smiled, "a glass of juice would be fantastic."

Lenalee poured me a glass and smirked as we listened to Kanda's and Lavi's bickering.

"Just one hug, Yu?"

"You have less of a chance then a fucking ice cube in hell!"

"Pretty please?"

"No! Now go away."

"I live here."

"You already told me that, and _still_ I don't give a damn."

There was a pause and Lenalee and I exchanged uncertain looks.

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE USAGI, OR YOU WILL BE BATHING IN YOUR OWN BLOOD!"

I looked at Lena and giggled. Finally Kanda and Lavi came in, Lavi with a bloody nose.

"Kanda!" I reprimanded, "We're guests, say that you're sorry!"

Kanda glared at me, but I just looked at him. He took a deep breath, "Sorry, asshole."

Lavi and Lenalee looked shocked.

I smiled and rested my head on Kanda's shoulder and he rapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's eat!" Lenalee said, and motioned towards the preset table.

We all chose a seat, Lenalee and Lavi on one side, Kanda and I on the other. We all ate and Lavi and Lena talked about how they met.

Apparently, Lavi had come back to the restaurant to apologize about his little episode. Lenalee said that it was fine and not to worry about it. Then they got into talking, and then dating. I now realize how strange it is that Kanda and I didn't pick up on this earlier, but when I asked, Lenalee said one word that answered it all.

"Brother."

I nodded my understanding but Kanda still looked confused, so Lenalee hurried to explain, "My brother is Komui Lee, head of the engineering company on the third floor of the Black Order. He's very protective, so Lavi and I decided to keep our relationship quiet until we were further along."

Kanda nodded, and Lavi grinned. Kanda glared at him.

We ate and talked about random stuff. Mostly about work or the renovation that Lenalee and Lavi had done. We all finished up and I offered to help clean up the dishes wile Kanda had to pick up a phone call. Lenalee excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Lavi offered to help me.

We each took a pile of dishes to the sink and I started scrubbing. Lavi turned around to go get the rest, but then swung back around as if he just got the inspiration to tell me something.

"Hey, Alana?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you, you and Yu have something really special. Yu really cares about you; I've never seen him act so gently towards someone before. It's really sweet.

I looked over at Lavi, and smiled, "I'm glad you think so Lavi. Thank you."

He grinned, "No one has ever been successful in making Yu apologize to me before!"

I laughed, and Lavi grinned as he turned around to get the other dishes. I heard Kanda's foot falls or at least, I assume they were his because of the "YU! I missed you this much!" from Lavi, and the bang and clatters as his head undoubtedly was smashed into the table.

I smirked into the soapy water and I heard Kanda walk in. He picked up a dish towel and started drying the wet dishes.

"Thanks," I said, and put a dollop of bubbles on Kanda's nose.

Kanda scowled, before taking a rather _larger_ pile of suds and smearing it on my face.

"Aghn!" I groaned as I took the dish towel out of Kanda's hand to wipe off my face. I glared at Kanda, who smirked and took the towel back, rubbing his own nose clean and continued drying the wet dishes.

Lavi came in then with a considerably tall pile of dishes in his hands. He placed them on the counter and took a sponge out of the sink and began wiping down the table. Lenalee walked out from the hallway and cringed when she saw us cleaning.

"You don't have to do that!" she said, as she took a dish towel and mercilessly beat us all out of the kitchen and into the living room for tea.

I sat down on the couch next to Kanda, and Lenalee and Lavi sat on the other one across the coffee table. We talked some more before I started getting tired, "We should probably get going," Kanda said.

I smiled, "Thank you so much for having us guys!"

"Oh, it was a blast!" Lenalee said, as she and Lavi lead us to the door.

Kanda and I nodded, "yup, Congrates about the home, it's beautiful."

"Oh thank you so much," Lavi said nodding his head.

"See you tomorrow, Lena, bye Lavi."

They nodded and Kanda said bye. Kanda and I exited out of the apartment building, and started out walk back to our own home, holding hands and admiring the city lights.

**Thanks everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is dedicated to Juli, Mel, and Alex!**

**Thanks everyone! **

_**WARNING!**_** This chapter does get a little spicy, though it isn't too bad, just some heated kissing near the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

I had just finished up my shift, and was walking down the hall to Kanda's office. I smiled at the receptionist, who told me that Kanda might be on the computer, but wasn't busy with a meeting or phone call.

Kanda, usually managed to set up late meetings so that we could have the mornings and part of the afternoons together, but today, he had phone calls with a company in Europe, so he had to work during the afternoon to early evening to talk to them. I managed to trade shifts with Miranda, who needed the afternoon to go to a doctor's appointment, so now we had the evening to ourselves.

I knocked on Kanda's door, and he said, 'come in.'

I opened the door, and smiled at Kanda, who was standing up behind his desk. He was leaning over a note book jotting down some figures before he closed the book and placed it neatly into one of his doors.

He grabbed his coat from behind his chair, and slipped his arms through the sleeves, "Ready?"

I nodded, and held out my hand to him, which he took. We walked out of the office and nodded goodnight to the receptionist. I looked up at Kanda and smiled.

**Kanda's POV**

The Beansprout was pulling my hand, trying to make me walk faster as she ran lightly in front of me. She turned her head grinning saying, "Hurry up, BaKanda! Don't you want to see the sunset? The light reflects off the water in the most beautiful way!"

"I've seen the fucking sunset, idiot."

She only grinned, "Well, it will be extra good tonight!" and she turned her head still tugging me along, he long silver locks reaching her waist and swayed as she ran.

Our feet landed on the sand, now that we had reached the beach, and the Moyashi grinned even larger as she tugged my hand to the spot that she had picked out.

She held her hand above her eyes and looked out over the water, "Hmmm, looks like we are a bit early…"

"No shit! You insisted that we came here so early."

She grinned and ran off over the sand to the water.

"What the fuck, Moyashi?!" I called as I ran after her, her white dress billowing behind her in the sea breeze. When I had caught up with her, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me, and lifter her into the air by her waist.

"Baka," she cursed, "We were just about to get to the water."

I lowered her down slightly so our faces were closer, and she rested he arms around my neck. Gently, I brought my face to hers and kissed her, her hands tangling themselves in my hair.

"So is this better than the water?" I asked.

She looked at me critically, "Hmm, I'd say that you two are pretty close…" she smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips before grinning widely, "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to go into the water!"

She laughed and ran to the water, going in knee deep then stopping so the waves didn't get the hem of her dress wet, "Come on Kanda!"

"No, I don't want to get my pants wet."

"Come on, don't be such a grumplepus!" she said pouting.

Sighing, I rolled up my pant leg as high as it would go, and waded out into the water to join her. She held out her hand which I accepted. She smiled, wrapping her arm around my waist and I put mine around her shoulders. The sunrise was just starting, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

Together we watched the sunrise.

**Alana POV**

"Common, Moyashi," Kanda grumbled, waiting for me to get out of the water.

"I'm coming Baka! Geeze…" I waded out to join him on the beach.

Now that I was next to him I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him gently. I laughed lightly and held his hand as we walked away from the beach, and back to the city.

We made it back home fairly quickly, and I slipped out of my shoes upon entering the apartment, and turned them around so that they were facing the door. Kanda did the same.

I skipped through the house and lay down on the couch, back up, with my face over the armrest, on top of my hands. I looked at Kanda, who was hanging up his coat, and he turned around to look at me.

He smirked and walked over to the couch and knelt down so that our faces were closer. Slowly, he leaned in and gently planted a kiss on my lips, but our kissing became more heated, and soon we were standing up, and walking to our bedroom, still lip-locked.

Next thing I know, my shirt was off and was flung across the room, and soon we were both only clad in our underwear. With Kanda's kisses making a trail across my stomach, his tongue sliding on my hip and tracing underneath my underwear line. I gasped, and Kanda responded with a gentle kiss on my lips, his tongue sliding across my lower lip and exploring my mouth after it had opened.

Kanda smirked; he was crouching over me, his knees resting on either side of my hip bones, and his hands resting on the mattress above my soldiers. He moved down to my collar bone, his tongue making its way through the length of my neck, his hot breath mingling with the sensation as he started nibbling on my ear before moving back down to my neck.

He moved back to my lips and kissed me passionately.

"Kanda," I breathed, and Kanda stopped and looked at me, us both breathing hard, "I love you."

Kanda smiled, an actual smile, "I love you too."

**AWWW! :D. Anyhoo, I hoped that you liked it. **

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if it's a bit odd, but I'm using third person, omniscient narration I don't know but it seemed fitting for this chapter…**

**Hope you all like it!**

The young man stared at the small, black velvet box in his hand, with a nervous tick pounding in his forehead. All's he wanted to do was take that box and throw it out into the river and start over.

Now, what any stranger would assume, is that the young man in question was rejected, his question answered with a blatant 'no', or even a soft cushioned rejection, presented with the utmost sincerity.

However, that would be from a stranger's perspective. The man hadn't even purposed yet.

The reason behind Kanda's aggravation was actually not even directly related to his hope-to-be bride; it was all down to a cheerful red head, who only seemed to exist to make Kanda's life miserable.

Kanda may appear by most to be cold and uncaring, and that might be true to some extent, but in reality, the man was actually quite sincere, he just didn't show it. He was only frustrated because his friend, Lavi, decided to propose himself, aided by _his_ own idea to do the same.

Now poor Kanda was faced with a predicament that couldn't even be solved by him in a clear way, because he knew that if he did in fact do what he had intended to do weeks ago, it wouldn't reach the epiphany of its potential, because it would be blocked by another wedding.

All's he wanted was for his and Alana's wedding to be special.

Why did Lavi have to come by his office, and ask if he wanted to get drinks? Why did he have to say that he couldn't, because he had to pick something up? And how the _fuck_ did Lavi pick out that he was planning on purposing, and why did he have to come to the conclusion that he he should do the same?

He glared at the box again and started on his way home, pocketing it as he did so. It was late, about eleven o' clock, but he knew Alana would be up because her shift would end at eleven- fifteen. As he walked down the nearly deserted street, he tried to calm his mind, walking past the unusually wide sidewalk that had trees canopying over him and the park to his left.

He was now standing at the block to which he would have to decide to turn onto their street, but instead, he decided to cross the street and go right, the way to 'The Black Order,' to pick up Alana. She always smiled when he came by to pick her up, and that made it worth it.

Plus, if he didn't go, some bastard might come up to her and try something.

He started walking faster, so he would get there on time and not miss her. When he arrived at the building he took the elevator all the way up to 'Judgment's' floor. He stood outside of the restaurant, waiting for Alana to come out, as to not add to the crowds that lingered by the bar, tables, or were just waiting to be seated.

He had only been waiting for five minutes when Alana came skipping out of the crowds. Her smile widened when she saw him standing there and grasped his hands as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Hey," she whispered, and took one of his hands as they made their way to the elevators, "Has something been bothering you?" she picked it out so easily. Not that that surprised Kanda, he had figured that she would notice something sooner or later. Most likely sooner.

"No, just that Idiot I call a friend."

She smiled, "Well, how about this, we can head home; it's chilly outside so we can have a cup of tea before going to bed? Okay?"

He smiled, it was so like Alana to not just notice that something was off, but to try to solve it by doing something like that.

They walked up to the three elevators, and with his free hand, Kanda pressed the 'down' button. They waited and the middle elevator's light blinked before the doors slid open. They both walked in and this time Alana pressed the ground floor button.

The elevator smoothly descended one floor, two floors, three, and five floors, when the box started shacking before coming to a complete halt. Kanda closed his eyes angrily before cursing loudly. Alana only giggled.

"You know this was the same exact one that broke down that day."

Kanda looked at her, and his eyes softened. This was such a perfect opportunity, and what he was about to do was so sentimental, it was worthy of his father. He shouldn't let this opportunity pass, right? But none of those thoughts past through Kanda's mind, the only one that he actually registered was that this was the right time and place, and, most importantly, Alana would appreciate it more than anyone would ever know.

Slowly, Kanda descended on one knee, and with his heart beating faster than it had ever had before, he pulled the small black box out of his pocket, "Alana," he said looking up at her, "Will you marry me?"

Alana stared at him, her face breaking into a soft grin, "Of course, BaKanda!" Kanda smiled, and that smile grew into the biggest smile Alana had ever seen gracing his face.

He took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto her finger, a perfect fit. He stood up, and Alana threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Kanda responded, and his arms wrapped around her waist, just as the lights started to flash, and their elevator started descending.

The doors opened, revealing the kissing couple to the crowd in the lobby. They pulled apart, Alana bright red, and Kanda sporting a light blush, as they exited the Black Order and headed home hand and hand to their apartment.

"You know, it was my idea to propose first before that BakaUsagi even thought of it," Kanda said, reminding Alana of a stubborn child.

She laughed, "It doesn't matter Baka."

Kanda scowled, "I just want you to know that I didn't think 'oh the idiot and our friend are getting married. That sounds good, why don't we do the same!'"

Alana laughed again, "You're acting strange today BaKanda. Well," she mused, "It's sweet," and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Kanda in the soft glow of the street lamps.

**Sorry for the long update :'( . School's in full swing and I have after school activities from five to nine on some nights which sucks because I usually type before I go to bed, and my parents threaten to take away my laptop and shit. I know excuses, excuses, but I am pumped! The practically non-existent plot is thickening ;D! I don't know, this story makes me happy. :D**

**Thank you everyone!**

**OOH, oh and guess what? I was brainstorming in the middle of class, and thought of, like, 11 more fun filled chappies! I'm pumped! I also have made a goal to make the chapters longer, so that should be exciting! **

**Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha, hi everybody! How are you all?**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray man.**

"Hurry up Kanda! We don't want to be late!" I said, while banging on the door to the room assigned to the best man and groom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kanda said as he opened the door before turning back to the mirror to fix his tie.

I smirked, "Who knew you would need extra primping time?"

He scowled, "I don't like all the extra layers, it makes shit hard to move in."

I laughed lightly, "Exactly how many layers do you have on?"

"Five, including the tie. I would have only had to wear four, if that Baka didn't insist I was in the wedding."

I walked up to him, and smiled, reaching up to adjust his tie, "You look sharp."

"Why aren't you wearing your dress?" he asked sourly, noticing I was wearing cotton shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Lena and I just got back from the salon, and her brother came in, so I thought that they should have some alone time, you know, before the wedding? So, I thought I'd check on you. How's Lavi doing?"

"That didn't answer my question," he said, clearly jealous of my casual attire.

I laughed again, "Well, I still have time; it is just a zipper, after all."

Kanda glared at his tuxedo- clad reflection in the mirror, "You're lucky, Moyashi," he grumbled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Not for long, I have to get back in five minutes, and I still have to put on my dress before then."

"At least it is different from the classic bridesmaid dress," Kanda pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's not the _style_ that's bad; it's the fact that it is a _fancy_ dress."

"Well, it _is_ only a zipper, after all," Kanda shrugged, mockingly.

"Shut up!" I snapped, though still grinning as I lightly punched him on the chest.

"So where is it?" he asked.

"Oh it's on that hanger," I said, and pointed to the rack that previously held Kanda's tuxedo. I skipped over to the rack and grabbed the dress, before slipping it on. The dress was a light pink and flowy. I pulled my hair away from the zipper and turned away from Kanda, "Zip me?"

I heard Kanda's steps as he walked over to me. Gently, he pulled up the zipper, and kissed my neck. I smiled and turned slightly to kiss him on the lips.

"Gotta go, Lena will be waiting."

Kanda smirked, and kissed me again. I smiled and skipped out of the living room and into the hall. I knocked on the Bride's room and waited. When I heard, "Come in!" from Miranda, who was a bridesmaid along with Anita. I poked my head in before entering and closed the door lightly behind me.

"And there's the maid of honor!" Anita squealed as I walked in.

Lenalee was sitting on a plush stool in the back. Her wedding dress had a heart shaped neckline and a poofy skirt. Her hair was down, and her veil was pinned in place.

"Lena, you look beautiful," I said smiling.

She smiled back, "Thanks, but you should see yourself," she said as she stood up and moved me in front of the mirror.

I moved behind Lena and whispered, "But you should see yourself," mimicking what she had said. I wrested my chin on her shoulder and brushed back a stray lock from her face, "When Lavi see's you, his face will be a brighter red than his hair, and his smile will be as wide as his face," I grinned, "He's crazy about you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Alana," and she hugged me.

"You're getting married."

She laughed nervously, "I'm getting married!"

I laughed and hugged her, just as the door opened revealing a hysterical Komui.

"MY DARLING LENALEE!" he wailed as he hurled himself at her, but was blocked by a disapproving Anita.

"Komui, no offence, but you cannot hug Lenalee until you get yourself under control. No one wants your disgusting snot on Lenalee's beautiful dress."

Komui sniffled and took deep breaths, I handed him a tissue, which he took gratefully wiping his face and hands. He handed me back the mutilated remnants of the tissue which I put in the trashcan.

Komui calmly walked over to Lenalee with his arms outstretched.

Lenalee smiled and hugged him back, "Oh, Nii- san."

"Lenalee," Komui said, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, with one hand holding the back of her head.

For some reason, the exchange reminded me of Mana.

**KANDA'S POV**

I stared at the door that the Moyashi had just disappeared through, the pink fabric of her dress and the white of her hair, still on my eyes.

I turned around, and walked over to the window, and stared out at the church parking lot. _Where the fuck was Lavi?_

_If he was late for his own god damned wedding…_

The door behind me opened and I turned to see Lavi slightly red in the cheeks and clad in his tuxedo.

"Where have you been?" I snapped.

He took a deep breath before answering, "I ran into Komui and he had this big lexure or me about how 'if I ever hurt his sister, he'd have after my blood,' and all that… So how do I look?" he said, clearly trying to change the subject and spinning on his heels, his hands by his shoulders and in the air.

"Like crap, you idiot," I pointed out.

"Well," he said, clearly annoyed, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Che."

"_Exactly_!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, common Yu! Don't be like that, I'm getting married!" he said with his arms out stretched.

"No shit, and god help Lenalee!"

"Don't be like that Yu, it's my wedding day!"

"And it wouldn't be without _my_ fucking idea!" I shouted.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you are so angry," Lavi mused as if he had only just come to this conclusion.

"Yeah, you completely fucked up my proposal."

"I'm sorry Yu, I didn't think that it would mess you up that bad. I just didn't see you _actually_ popping the question, you know? You never really struck me as Mr. Commitment."

"You hypocritical fucked up piece of shit!" Kanda roared, getting dangerously close to Lavi, "_One_, it was my idea to purpose. _Two_, it was not me who slept around all throughout high school, college and after. And _three_, I love Alana, and I you have the _balls_ to say anything different, this time I will _not_ hesitate to ensure that Bookmen doesn't have grandchildren!"

"Wow, Yu… I guess you really do care," Lavi said grinning, crossing his arms to make his point.

"You fucking bastard," Kanda said realizing what Lavi had done.

There was an awkward silence, only to be broken my Lavi singing, "I'm getting Married!" and waving his arms in the air.

"No shit!"

Lavi laughed, "Well, let's go outside, they'll want us in the hall so they can tell us when to go into the church," Lavi fixed his tie, grinning, "It's show time."

_What an idiot._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

A middle aged woman came over to us, and told Lavi to come with her, and told me to stand by the front entrance, like we did in the rehearsal. I waited in the front hall with Noise and Crowry who were grooms men and Daisya who was the wring barer. We waited for the girls to come, and I leaned up against a wall.

"So, Kanda?" Daisya said, walking over to me, "You're getting married in a couple months, huh?"

I looked sharply at Daisya, "Che."

"I knew it, so is she hot?"

I didn't answer, just glared harder.

"Is she one of Lenalee's friends? Because wow, they are smoking!"

If he didn't shut up, I was about to strangle the moron in front of me, when Marie came over, "Daisya," he said softly.

"What? Did you see that maid of honor? Holly shit, if I had only come sooner, she's got a ring you know, I would have totally tapped that."

"YOU FUCKED UP LITTLE SHIT!" I shouted, and mercilessly socked Daisya in the face.

The girls walked in, along with Komui, right as Daisya fell onto the tiled floor.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened?" Miranda wailed, "Was it my fault, I knew it was a bad idea or me to ask the janitor to was the tiles! He slipped, didn't he?"

"No, Miranda, it's fine," Marry assured her.

"No, really, what happened?" Anita asked.

"I assure you, it was all Daisya's fault," Crowry said, surprising the majority of the people there, including Daisya, who was standing up and rubbing his cheek.

"Seriously, Yu? What the fuck? You can't get all angry about that, everybody was thinking it."

"You bastard!" I shouted, and decked Daisya, sending us both flying across the front entrance.

Marie sighed, "I should probably break them up. Where is Ms. Alana?" he said, noticing her absence.

Lenalee answered, "She just ran to grab the flowers, she should be back really soon."

Marrie nodded, "Let's all agree not to tell her about this little spat, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," they all said, and they watched us rolling on the grass.

"I hope that their suits don't get ruined," Lenalee said, "What happened anyway?"

"Oh, just Daisya and his hormones," Crowry said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, you don't mean-" Lenalee said, leaving the question hanging.

The men all nodded.

"Yeah, let's not tell Alana. Plus, by the looks of the fight, Kanda's not going to be the one messed up."

They all nodded again, and Marie walked over to the brawl, "Common, guys. You're at a wedding."

I looked at Marie, pinning Daisya down. My eyes softened ever so slightly, and everyone sighed in relief. Then, my eyes flared and I punched Daisya hard in the face again, "Don't talk about my fiancé like that again, you litter fucker."

Daisya eyes widened, "Oh, shit, so this wasn't some chivalrous attempt on your part," he laughed nervously.

I stood up and brushed myself off, completely unruffled, leaving Daisya breathing heavily and trying to get up. Marie went over to help him, and I just kept going forward to the rest of the group.

They all stared at him me but stopped when we heard the sound of softly running footsteps. I looked up, and saw Alana running over to us holding four bouquets of flowers. Her hair was making a long silver trail behind her and her pink cheeks were slightly flushed. Completely beautiful.

"I'm so sorry guys! The guy who was supposed to have them lost Lena's and because hers is different from everyone else's, we couldn't go without it, so we had to look for it."

"Oh, no it's fine Alana," Lenalee said, smiling, and gratefully excepted her bouquet, which had red roses instead of white.

Alana smiled and gave everyone there respectable flowers.

A man came bustling in through one of the side doors, "Are you all ready? Remember bridesmaids with groomsmen, then the maid of honor and the best man and finally the Bride and in this case, brother," he looked around and his eyes rested on Daisya, "Aren't you the wring barer?! Get out there!"

Daisya nodded and left for the hall to take his seat.

Everyone else nodded, and the man told them to line up and go out when he gave the signal. We all did as we were told, and Alana nudged me, smiling. I looked down at her, and smiled back.

The man gave the signal and Crowry and Anita came out first, followed by Noise and Miranda. Alana and I followed keeping in step with the music. Looking up, I saw the bridesmaids, groomsmen, priest and Lavi standing by the Alter. Alana and I moved on too and stood to the left.

Again I looked down at her, and she looked at me, both of us smiling, there was a light flash of light, and we turned our attention to the wedding. Lenalee was just starting to walk down the aisle. Lavi was smiling widely, and Lenalee was too.

When she got up to the alter they held hands and the priest started the service. They shared vows, and not a single person spoke up when the priest asked if anyone disagreed with the marriage. Everyone clapped when they kissed and walked back down the aisle together.

**Hmmm, I am very fond of this chapter. I really think weddings are cute. You know, people say that when the bride first walks down the aisle, look at the groom first, because his expression is really adorable when he sees her. **

**AWWW, I can't wait to write about Alana and Kanda's wedding. :D**

**Thank you guys so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh guys! I am sooo sorry! I completely left this for three weeks! I will try to get this out sooner next time, and once I have the wedding done I Have big plans! MWAHAHAHA! (and the wedding will also be eventful)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

" -ashi, wake up…"

I grumbled and pulled the covers up to my face.

"Moyashi, Lenalee is going to be here soon, so wake up."

I groggily opened my eyes to glare at Kanda, who was already fully dressed and ready to go to work.

He chucked softly as I glared over at him, shaking my head and pulling the covers up higher. He grabbed the sheets and pulled, causing me to yelp as the cold air washed over me, and I curled into a ball.

"Common bean, I have to go to work, so get your skinny ass out of bed."

"Meanie," I said, glaring at him but still swung my legs out of the bed and onto the cold floor boards.

"So, what time is it?"

"Nine."

"_Nine?_"

"Yeah, I just said that," Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

I stood up shakily and waked over to the dresser. I opened the second drawer and looked through the stacks of neatly folded clothes, "what am I supposed to wear dress shopping anyway?" I asked exasperatedly.

Kanda walked closer and hugged me from behind wiled kissing my neck, "Just where what you usually wear."

"I'll wear jeans and a t-shirt and Lenalee will wear a party dress."

"So wear a party dress."

"I'm not wearing a party dress!"

Kanda chuckled and gently pushed me out of the way. He reached into the drawers and picked out a simple blouse and a pair of skinny jeans, "Here," he said handing me the bundle.

I smiled and skipped off into the bathroom and got changed, while Kanda went into thekitchen.

I heard Kanda making himself a cup of tea, and I stepped out of the bathroom. Kanda looked up and asked, "When do you think you'll be back?"

"If I can control Lenalee and make her slightly reasonable, then probably before four."

"Tidol wants to have dinner with us tonight," Kanda stated rather unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, of course, that will give me an excuse to leave early!" Plus, I had never actually talked to Tidol.

Kanda smiled and walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, "He is very excited to see my beautiful bride."

I blushed.

He kissed me on the cheek and said that he should get going. He had to get a contract signed, and unfortunately, that meant that Lavi would be there.

I smiled and watched him leave. When the door closed I turned around and rubbed the corner of the counter with my finger.

Kanda was too good or me. Sure, he got angry at most people, like Lavi, but it was just in his nature. Kanda told me about hisbrother, about the disease that spread through his body and mind, taking him over and making him completely different from the happy go lucky kid he used to be.

Alma had attacked one of the doctors and Kanda had to intervene. Alma was thrashing and yelling so much that his head hit the side of his bed frame, but because his body was in such a delicate state, he died two days later. There will always be a part of Kanda that will blame himself for the accident.

Naturally, Tidol was upset by the death of a son, but he was by no means angry at Kanda. As a matter of fact, he didn't blame Kanda in the slightest.

_That still didn't change how Kanda felt._

The doorbell rang and I walked over to answer it.

Kanda was just too good, he understood what I was going through with Mana, and he knew what to do to make me feel better. Maybe it was because we both had gone through something so similar, but really when I looked at it closer, we just understand each other, and I know how sappy that sounds, but it's true.

I'm not saying that our relationship is solely about dealing and helping each other deal with pain. By no means am I saying that, that is only an example.

I love Kanda with every ounce of my body.

I reached for the door knob and twisted it, pulling the door open and was greeted by Lena's grinning face. I will admit that I wouldn't have been surprised if she put a bag on my head and threw me in a pickup truck.

However, she only smiled and said, "I know the perfect spot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, my name is Jessica, and I will be helping you today. Now who's getting married?"

Lenalee pushed me in front of our group that consisted of me, Lena, Miranda, Anita and Hevlaska.

Lenalee drove us to a small bridal boutique not too far from the park. It was quiet, but you could tell that they still made good business. Lenalee later explained that you needed to book an appointment in advance, which explained the calm atmosphere.

"Aren't you just adorable!" she gushed, "Now, what's your name?" The smiling woman asked. She had brown hair, glasses and a young face, but was probably older than me.

"Alana Walker," I answered.

"Are you going to be switching your last name?"

"Yes, but I am keeping Walker as a middle name."

The woman smiled again, "What is your fiancé's name?"

I looked over at Lena, who was giggling, "Well, his last name is Kanda, but he goes by his last name, not his first name."

She smiled, "Alana Walker Kanda… It has a nice ring to it… Now let's find you something perfect."

The Jessica grinned and steered me into the backroom while everyone else followed.

"So, I take it that you're the Maid of Honor?" she asked Lena, who smiled and nodded, "Now, Let's get crackin'! Now if you don't mind me asking, what's your budget?"

I blushed, "Two thousand dollars."

"Wow, Alana! Brother paid for mine, and I expected him to go overboard, but who's paying for yours? Is it Kanda?"

Again I blushed, "No, Cross actually."

Lenalee's eyebrows shot up.

"I know, I was surprised too, but he said something along the lines of, 'if some selfish bastard wants to take you away from me, it better be a kick- ass wedding,' then he grumbled and chucked these bills in my face. Originally, I wouldn't except something like that, but he," I paused, "Threatened me with more debt…"

Lenalee blinked a couple times, "That sounds so… unlike him…"

I nodded in agreement.

"Enough chit-chat! We have a wedding to make! "Jessica said cheerfully and she dragged me further into the room.

I spent the next couple hours trying on various dresses until finally…

"OOOHHH! Alana! I like that one!" Anita squealed.

"Mmhmmm," Lenalee agreed, her eyes sparking.

"Do you like this one?" Jessica asked, grinning.

I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling. I nodded, "It's perfect."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After filling out the papers or the wedding dress, I said goodbye to my friends and walked to the grocery store. I picked up a new box of tea, a pack of chocolate chips for cookies, and three boxes of soba.

I thanked the cashier and walked back to our apartment. After slipping the key into the lock and twisting it I pushed to door and walked in.

I put the tea and soba into their respectable cupboards and I pulled out the ingredients for cookies.

I heard the door open as I pulled out the mixing bowl and placed it on the table. Kanda walked in a moment later, and looked at me, "What are you doing?"

"Bakin' cookies," I smiled, "Don't worry I also remembered to pick up your soba and some tea."

Kanda smirked, a very sexy smirk, might I add.

"Want help?"

I smiled, "Sure, can you melt the butter?"

"How much do I need?" he asked.

"Two sticks."

"Did you just say _two mother fucking sticks?!"_ Kanda asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah."

"How the fuck do you stay that skinny when you eat this shit all the time?!"

I laughed, "I don't know."

"Why are we making them anyway?" Kanda grumbled as he pealed the wax paper off of the butter sticks.

"Because your dad is coming and I must prove myself!"

Kanda placed the butter in a bowl and put them in the microwave with a snap, "You shouldn't have to feel that way."

"But I do," I said pausing in the mixing of the eggs, flower, sugar and baking soda, "There's nothing I can do about it, I still feel that way. I mean, I'm not wealthy or influential… I'm not good enough."

Kanda walked up behind me and turned me around so that I was facing him, hugging me and pressing my head into his chest, "Don't think that way. I want to marry you because I love you and Tidol will see that and support it. I can promise you that."

I nodded and rapped my arms around him.

"Now common," Kanda started, "Let's make these mother fucking bastards delicious."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda and I sat on the couch and waited for both Tidol and the cookies. Slowly, we nodded off, with my head resting on Kanda's shoulder, and his on top of mine. When the buzzer rang, we both snapped awake and I hurried to the oven after grabbing mitts from the drawer.

I quickly pulled them out and placed them on the stove to cool.

"How'd they come out?" Kanda called.

"Success!"

"We should get ready for dinner," Kanda said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. What are we doing tonight?"

"There's a French restaurant a couple blocks called _Voir C'est Croire_."

I blinked, "Isn't that a really nice restaurant?"

"Yeah," Kanda agreed, "but Tidol likes it."

"Oh, okay," I said and skipped off into the bed room, Kanda not far behind.

I quickly got dressed into the pink dress that I wore on my first date with Kanda, only now I also had white tights and a white cardigan on because it was getting chilly outside.

I glanced over at Kanda who was searching for a dress shirt, and was only clad in black slacks.

_God, he was hot._

Kanda wasn't just superbly attractive, he was… beautiful. From his well-toned body, to his silky hair and flawless features.

And, well… right now he was running around out bedroom shirtless, which had its merits.

I laughed lightly and reached around him and pulled the dry cleaning bag that was on a hanger and resting on the door knob. I smiled and handed them to Kanda.

Kanda smirked and unzipped the bag, taking out a blue button down shirt. After adjusting the buttons, he leaned in and kissed me, cupping my face with his hands.

I rapped my arms around his well-muscled torso and Kanda trailed his hands up and down my body before putting them behind my head to deepening the kiss.

The doorbell rang and we broke apart to go answer the door.

Kanda pulled on the handle to revealing a smiling, bespectacled man with a lot of bushy gray hair.

He smiled, "You must be Alana! Well now, aren't you just lovely?"

I smiled, "Thank you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Tidol smiled kindly, "Yes, Yu here had kept us apart. Speaking of which, Yu, where's my hug?"

Kanda flinched, "There is no way in hell that I will be giving you a mother fucking hug!" Kanda snapped and brushed past Tidol and down the hall to the elevator.

Tidol just pouted and followed his pissed off son. We reached the lobby and walked down the street, all the while Tidol chatted about what Kanda was like when he was younger, and how adorable he was with his little bob for a haircut.

Kanda, however, was sporting an angry tick on his forehead.

We arrived at the restaurant, which was beautiful with high ceilings and paintings on the walls. The waiter came and we all ordered drinks and meals. Kanda was very pleased that the French restaurant carried soba, which I found a bit odd.

I decided to eat like a normal human today, at an ordinary pace, partially because I was so nervous. I was sipping from my glass of water when Tidol asked, "So, Alana, what did you do for school?"

I blinked a couple times and Kanda cut in, "What the fuck, old man?"

"No, it's alright, Kanda," I said gently, and returned my glass to the table, "I was going to go to school but Cross needed me at Judgment."

"Oh," Tidol smiled, "What where you going to do?"

"I had a music scholarship at Harvard."

Kanda blinked and Tidol grinned, "That's quite an achievement. What did you do musically?"

"I play the piano."

"I do love art," Tidol mused, "I'm a painter, you see."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Oh yes, it's my passion. Not including my kids, naturally. I gave Yu my favorite painting for his sixteenth birthday."

I looked over at Kanda, and he grumbled, "It's the one over our bed."

"Oh," I said, "I love that one, it's beautiful." I remembered it was four by three feet and was and extremely intricate painting of cherry Blossoms.

"But Harvard, you say? Yu went there, you know. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty five."

"Yes, Yu is the same, you might have crossed paths if you had gone. It's a shame, really, the year Kanda got out of school he had to take up the _White Lotus_ business."

It was silent and everyone picked at their food, until we talked about small things. As it turned out Tidol knew Cross, "Yes, it should be very interesting to see him again, we went to school together."

The waiter came and Kanda signed the check and left a wad of bills in the Leather folder.

Kanda stood up, clearly desperate to leave because he paid with cash, and Tidol and I followed suit.

We went back home and served Kanda's and my cookies over tea. Tidol Chatted amiably, but at then declared that he should be of, which was lucky because Kanda was twitching, and Tidol's safety might have been in danger, judging but the look Kanda was giving him.

We walked Tidol to the door, and he gave me a hug goodbye before giving a stiff Kanda one as well, while sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder.

After Tidol left, I yawed and walked back into the living room for the cookie tray. As I was putting them into a Tupperware container, Kanda's voice rang through the kitchen.

"I didn't know that you played the piano."

I glanced up from the cookies and laughed lightly, "It doesn't usually come up in conversation, you know?"

"Why didn't you try to get in again?"

I sighed, "Cross makes things very challenging," I chuckled, "I also haven't played in a really long time."

Kanda nodded his understanding and walked up to me, "Maybe we should change that?" he whispered as he brushed back one of my locks and kissed me passionately.

"We should probably go to bed," he said huskily in my ear, trailing his fingers down my neck.

"Or not," I whispered back.

Kanda smirked, "I like the sound of that."

And we jogged back up the stairs to our bedroom.

**VERY IMPORTANT **

**Okay, so let me just say that the apartment is huge. Like Kanda owns two floors. The first floor is the kitchen, family room, stuff like that and upstairs is their room, and a guest room, you know, like, more personal rooms. **

**Quick question:**

**Kind of awkward, is implied sex rated M? I wasn't sure because it's kind of coming up a lot. I probably won't be writing any lemons, but I will be implying it. Am I supposed to change the rating? **

**I would prefer not to. **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Oh oh oh! I am taking requests/ poll for the wedding POV, I'm kinda leaning towards Kanda, but I am pretty flexible if you guys want Alana's POV.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG guys! It's the wedding. MWAHAHAHA! SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRY about the late update, I had teck-week then show week and shit and other stuff, and I know excuses, excuses, but I hope you will forgive me! Oh and a special thanks to Melran! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

**Alana POV:**

I was sleeping alone tonight. Well, not because anything bad happened, but because Lenalee insisted on tradition, so no Kanda.

I wasn't necessarily _alone_, alone, though. I mean, Lenalee was lying next to me, but it was a different kind of warmth. She projected the same warmth that any human being would have, but it just wasn't the _same_.

I had fourteen hours. Fourteen hours until I became Alana Walker Kanda. Mrs. Kanda. Also in a little over twenty-four hours, we would be at the secret location that Kanda had in mind for our honeymoon, which meant that it would be very interesting because Kanda picked it out.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was a big day. I wondered how Kanda was doing…

**Kanda's POV:**

I was seriously going to murder that Baka Usagi. Fuck tradition. Now I have to stay in his shitty guest room and listen to his lectures about 'what a woman wants on their honeymoon.'

I mean, fuck, this little shit head was going to die. If I have to listen to one more thing, just one more thing, about events pertaining to events that take place when two people love each other very much (as Lavi would describe it), I was seriously going to siphon the gasoline from my car and light the little bitch's house on fire. With said little bitch locked inside.

But no, I wouldn't do that, because that would give Lenalee and I a bunch of paper work to sort through, I would have to find a new lawyer, and that would involve even _more_ paperwork.

I sighed and rolled on my back, closing my eyes and trying to calm my breathing.

Tomorrow I was going to marry Alana, and the wedding was going to be perfect.

After that, we would be going _there_, and that was also going to be perfect. It was even the right time of year too.

I took another deep breath and felt myself drifting off into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Yu!" Lavi greeted upon entering the Kitchen.

"Don't call me that," I grunted and took a sip rom my tea.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lavi said, grinning, "so where are you taking the soon-to-be Mrs. on the honeymoon?"

I shut him up with a glare.

"C'mon, Yu! Just tell me!" Lavi begged.

"Hell no," I snapped.

"Okay, okay. Fine," Lavi said pensively, "but can I ask one question?"

I inhaled deeply through my nose exasperatedly. Seriously, I couldn't even enjoy a cup of tea without Lavi putting his fucking nose in where it doesn't belong.

"What?"

"What's the weather like? Hot? Cold? Oh, or better yet, would there be any hot springs?" Lavi rattled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get out. Now."

"Yu, this is my house," Lavi reasoned.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Ouch, fine, but we do need to get ready now. The wedding starts in three hours."

"How long is it going to take you to get ready?" I asked exasperatedly.

"The bigger question is how long it is going to take _you_. With all that hair…"

"Leave. Now. Or so help me god, I will see to that you say goodbye to your testicles," I threatened.

"Ah, okay!" Lavi yelped and grabbed a bagel and a tub of cream cheese before running up the stairs to his and Lenalee's room.

"Disgusting…" I muttered and finished my tea before walking up the stairs myself to get ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To be truthful, I didn't really know what to expect at the wedding. Honestly, Alana and I didn't plan anything except for the invitees. Tidol got in touch with Cross and apparently they both had a wedding planned. They were being the biggest morons and father figures I had ever seen.

They both got together and talked, going over ideas and compromising on what they wanted like the fucking psychos that they are.

I wasn't apprehensive though. Sure, Tidol annoys the shit out of me most of the time, but I had a feeling that something like wedding planning was so much like his forte that it bordered on ludicrousness.

As far as I knew, it was about forty-five minutes outside of the city and it was out doors. That I was thankful for because if it was in the city, it wouldn't be as private. And I like my privacy.

Anyway, now I was finding myself in one of the living rooms of a spacious house. With my hand I pulled away one of the white curtains and peered out into the backyard. I wouldn't admit it, but I was impressed.

Outside there was a slightly woodsy area with trees on both sides and a pathway in the middle. From what I could make out there was a small clearing with a few rows of white chairs and a gazebo with light pink flowers clinging to its arch.

If the wedding wasn't so small they probably could have fit in all the chairs.

But it was perfect.

Despite the fact that the isle was a pathway between trees, I marveled at just how clean it all looked. The trees were brightly colored and the ground was neatly raked so there wasn't any debris on the soil.

I closed the curtain and turned away from the window.

There was a quiet _knock, knock_, on the door and I strode across the room to it. I swung it open to see Tidol.

"What is it?" I snapped, but Tidol only grinned.

"I wanted to see my boy before he became a married man," Tidol gushed with tears in his eyes as he leaned in to hug me.

Rolling my eyes, I let him hug me. What? It was my motherfucking wedding day. I could do whatever the hell I wanted to.

"I know, I know," I muttered as Tidol sobbed.

"I hope you like the wedding, Yu," Tidol sniffled.

"Yeah, I looked outside. It's beautiful," I whispered, hoping to get Tidol off of me. Unfortunately, that only made him cry harder.

After about five minutes, Tiedoll came to.

"They're ready for you." he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So many of our friends were in the wedding that three quarters of the seats were filled. Crowry, Marie, Daisya, Miranda, Anita and Hevlaska and a couple other people that I had met over time from Alana like Johnny, Tapp and Reever.

Lenalee and that Baka Usagi were still in the house along with Alana and Cross. I glanced at Tidol and rolled my eyes when I saw him crying into Marie's shoulder.

The music started and after a few lines, Lavi and Lenalee walked up the arm, the Usagi sporting a grin that made him look even more idiotic then he usually did. When they had gone far enough up the aisle that they were next to the gazebo, I looked up to see the next group of people entering. At first there was just an infuriating lop of red hair that I didn't notice at first, which is saying something because that man pissed me of to no end.

No, my gaze was on Alana, and I know how stupidly sappy that sounds but just give me a break.

God, she was beautiful.

Her hair was up in a loose bun of delicate curls with her veil sitting on top. Her dress was delicate and sleeveless, with lace on top and bordering the edges. It had a gentle V-neck and the skirt wasn't too poofy but still curled out a bit at the bottom.

Her cheeks has a light blush, but her eyes were bright and smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back too.

When she and Cross made it to the front, Cross had the courtesy of giving Alana's hands to me after she had given her bouquet to Lenalee and glare while taking his seat in the front.

Alana smiled and let out a smile laugh. I smiled and chuckled too.

The priest walked up closer to us and started speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to celebrate the union of Yu Kanda and Alana Walker in holy matrimony…" The priest then said that we each had our own vows written and that we should share them now.

Alana looked directly at me and spoke while still smiling, "BaKanda, I love you with every bit of my being. I will never meet another person who will be more fun to tease or make me smile and laugh as much as you do," she chuckled a little bit, "and I don't think I could be more grateful for the day that I got locked in that elevator with you. I love you so much."

I felt something inside me stir at the sound of her voice and what she had said. I have never been more happy.

"Moyashi," I started, making her laugh, "I don't think anyone else could teach me to love again like you did. Even if you are a beansprout," I included as an after note and she chuckled again, "You healed me and I can only thank you. I will never love anyone else more that I love you," Alana smiled and her hands squeezed my own.

The priest smiled, "So you, Yu Kanda, take Alana Walker to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Alana Walker, take Yu Kanda to be you lawful wedded husband?"

"Oh, yes I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I cupped Alana's face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and the crowd applauded. I overheard Lavi wolf whistling in the background, and made a mental note to kick his ass later.

We smiled at the crowd and walked together down the isle.

**Okay, so below I have a link to Alana's wedding dress, so check it out. Hmmm, oh yes, I have decided to keep this story as T, there will only be hinted stuff and hinted nudity (giggle, giggle), but I mean there will never be a lemon. Yeah, I don't think if I wrote a boyXgirl lemon it would be very, um good… I could try, but I think it would ruin the story and be kind of laughable. Tee hee. **

**Any hoo, I hope you all liked it. Kanda was OOC, but I needed the descriptions and I thought what the hell!**

**Oh, and the next chapter will include the reception…. And ….Tiki… **

**(Reviews increase my productivity) Pretty please? **

**Link to the dress !**

texas-weddings/2011/10/26/vintage-plano-wedding-by-ivy-weddings/


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sooo sorry this took so long guys! I really struggled writing this bad boy. So near the end it gets a little spicy not M rated spicy but yeah... just some undressing but nothing more. PG 13. **

**A special thanks to Halley Vanaria, who supports me so much on this story XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

Close family and friends were invited to the reception which was in the giant house's dining hall. I sat next to Alana at a smaller table in the middle of the room that was meant for the bride and groom. Alana grinned at me before focusing her attention to the small platform that Tidol was standing on.

"I never thought that I would ever be happier to see my son smile. Marriage is something special that we don't all receive fully, but after watching you two today, I think you have made something beautiful. To you both," He said, lifting up his glace. Smiling in that annoying way that he has at me, but today I guess that it is okay, though I won't smile back.

Next was Cross. Cross took his glace of wine, and downed it in one swallow, before demanding another one. He then walked on top of the platform. The man coughed before drawling in a board voice, "If you know me, you probably know that I love to surround myself with beautiful things, like wine and woman, for instance," He coughed, "Well one thing I love is my daughter and today is the day that I have to give her up to this long haired hooligan!"

I raised an eyebrow critically as he gestured to me with his glace. The fucking moron had shitting long hair too.

"Well," he continued, "If this delinquent does anything to hurt her, I do own a gun, and I do know people, so I expect you to take care of her," And with that eloquent speech, he sat down.

Next were Lenalee and Lavi.

Lavi began, "I've known Yu or a very long time, and never before do I think that I have ever met another man who had a more colorful vocabulary or innovative imagination... but Yu's a good guy and I don't think that I'll ever have a better friend."

Geeze was every speech going to piss me off to such an extent that I was going to become a fucking ax murderer on my fucking wedding day?

Lenalee continued, leaning over into the microphone and smiling, "I've known Alana for a long time too, and she's my best friend! I am so glad that she found Kanda and, well, Lavi and I were talking, and we both agree that they have something special," she laughed, "Kanda isn't exactly known for smiling, but somehow Alana can get a genuinely happy one out of him."

She looked at Lavi, "So at my own wedding with Lavi, our photographer took this picture of them when they weren't looking and showed it to us. She said she had never seen a couple like them and she couldn't help but take the picture," smiling, Lenalee reached behind her and pulled out a two by 1.5 food square wrapped in cloth.

"So this is our gift to you guys!" Lavi gushed annoyingly, "Photographic evidence that Yu can smile!" and he pulled away the cloth.

It was a picture from their wedding, a close up of our faces with both of us smiling. Me looking down at Alana, and her smiling back at me. Lenalee grinned and passed the framed picture to us.

"Thanks Lena," Alana said.

"You got it!" she winked at us and she reached out for Lavi's outstretched hand and the pair of them returned to their seats.

Waiters wove in between the tables and set plated down in front of people. I looked over at Alana and she was smiling happily. She looked up at me and grinned. Lavi quickly ran up to the stage and called through the microphone, "Why don't we have the first dance between the bride and groom, eh? I don't know about you guys, but I have been dying to see Yu dance!"

That idiot, I glared. I had spent years of my life, starting in Japan, practicing with Mugen. Then when Tidol took me in a nine, he insisted that I learned to dance. It was hell to say the least. Never the less, I still can say that I have some fucking coordination, thank you very much.

Together we stood up and I took my time to glare at Lavi. We walked into the center of the dance floor. Alana smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on her hip.

The music stared and we glided across the floor. It was a piano song, quiet beautiful really.

I glanced over at Lavi who was wide eyed. _Suck on that, Baka Usage, this is a hell of a lot better than your pitiful excuse at your wedding._

"Where did you learn how to dance, Kanda?" Alana joked.

I scowled, "Tidol."

She giggled, "Well, then in that case, we should do this more often," She laughed again at my expression, "Just kidding, BaKanda."

"You can call me Yu, you know."

"Really?" she asked, looking at me with a surprised happiness.

"Yeah."

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You look really beautiful," I whispered into her ear.

"Baka," she scoffed, but nuzzled her face into my neck, planting a soft kiss there, "You look rather dapper. "

"Dapper? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

She giggled, "Fine, you look very handsome."

We danced for a little while longer then sat back down when the song had ended.

"Wait," Alana said suddenly as she gripped my arm, her eyes huge.

"What?"

"I have to- I have to dance with Cross!" she stuttered.

"That sucks."

She groaned as Lenalee walked onto the podium, "Now it's time for the father daughter dance!" she said cheerfully, "Come up here Alana and Cross!"

Alana grumbled some but moved onto the dance floor ad towards a tipsy Cross. The music started and I allowed myself a brief moment of relief that the song wasn't something sappy talking about father daughter relationships. That would be weird.

Cross was talking to Alana and whatever it was he was saying was making her shrink back and her face a deep red. I carefully looked them and wondered what Cross could possibly be telling her. Knowing Cross, it was probably something involving sex.

Finally, when the song was over, Alana and Cross returned to their seats.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, smirking.

"H-he said- said… EEWWW!" she groaned.

She looked up at me see my expression and she took a deep breath, "He gave me tips…"

I chuckled, ignoring her indignant expression.

"Kanda!"

"Were they good?"

She poked me in the ribs, hard. I only chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

The rest of the party went by with people dancing, talking, eating and drinking. Johnny had a little too much champagne, and was flirting with Tapp's sister, Dopp. It was actually kind of funny. He was stuttering and his face was a brick red. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and were distracted by one another.

Someone tapped both Alana and I on the shoulder and we turned around in unison. Alana stiffened and I pushed her behind me protectively.

"Why so unhappy?" Tiki sneered. I have no idea how the bastard got in, but somehow he had managed, "I don't come here for violence, so please, calm down. I have a message from the Earl."

I glared at him, "What?"

"The Earl is taking a little… vacation. He says that it was a wonderful service. You certainly are a beautiful girl," he smirked at Alana, "Good day," and he melted back into the crowd.

I was about to go after him when Alana grabbed my wrist. I looked down at her and she spoke, "Please, Kanda, don't go. Don't let this spoil anything."

I looked at her serious expression, and nodded. I looked around; everyone was oblivious as to what had happened. Tiki certainly was a slippery twat. Alana was right. The Earl did what he did to ruin what was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. We would not let him win.

Everyone was smiling and chatting, completely ignorant of the transaction. They all grinned as we walked through the pathway that they had opened for us that leaded to our car. We sat down and drove home.

Tomorrow morning we would take a ten o' clock flight to the honeymoon. Lenalee had packed Alana's bags so she wouldn't get any hints on the climate. The only other people who had been there besides me, were my father and my brother.

Two weeks of just being together.

I looked over at Alana apprehensively, but she just stuck her tongue out at me. I was worried, she just saw the wingman of her father's killer, but she said she wanted to ignore it, so she did. I sighed but smirked before returning my eyes back to the road. We talked about people who were at the wedding until finally we came to our apartment.

"Ooh, Kanda look!" Alana said excitedly, "There's a parking space right in front!"

I smirked and pulled into the space and we got out of the car and walked inside of the building. We must have looked odd, in our wedding getup, but Moyashi didn't seem to mind as she skipped into the lobby, her long white dress flopping with her stride.

I smirked and jogged to catch up with her just in time to see her greet the guy at the front desk with a smile.

He grinned and congratulated us on the marriage. We thanked him and Alana grabbed my hand and we walked over to the elevator.

The doors opened right away to our surprise and we walked in. Alana pressed the twelve button and we waited. She started humming and she nudged me, grinning. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her hair, slowly making a trail of pecks down her forehead, and one on her nose, before reaching her soft, pink lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and the kiss became more passionate, and all the while the elevator beeped as we passed floors.

The doors clanged open and we parted as we walked out. I reached into my pocket for the keys and inserted them into the lock before opening the door. Alana picked up the picture Lenalee and Lavi gave us, which was leaning against the wall. They must have dropped it off.

We both walked into the apartment and took off our shoes. It looked kind of funny seeing the fancy high heels and dress shoes next to the sneakers. We do have nice shoes, don't get me wrong, we both need them for work, but those were in the closet. I placed the keys on the side table by the door and walked further into the foyer. Alana looked at me and grinned before challenging, "I'll race you up stairs," and darting up the steps.

I smirked and followed. When I got up there, Alana was placing the photograph on the bureau and smiling at it.

Alana walked over to the dresser and began taking out all the bobby pins that were keeping her hair in place. I came up behind her and helped with the process placing the ones I found with the growing pile. Her hair was so soft and light, how they got her hair into that bun without hairspray, I can only guess. As each pin came out, more long white locks fell, cascading down to the small of her back.

"Thanks," she said smiling before coming closer. She looked up at me and took my hair out of its tie, smiling as she ran he fingers through the strands.

"I love you, Yu," she grinned at the use of my first name, "I love you so much."

I smirked as I pulled her closer and cupped her face with my hand, caressing her cheek with my thumb, "I love you too."

We kissed again, and Alana took off my jacket before laying it on the frame of our bed. She smirked and started unbuttoning the vest and tossing it to join the jacket.

She sighed and looked up at me jokingly, "Dear god, Kanda, how many layers do you have on?"

"Too many."

She giggled and kissed me as she worked on my shirt. I pulled it off and chucked it with the others and slipped out of my under shirt.

Alana smiled and turned around. She pulled back her long hair and I gently unbuttoned the buttons at the base of her back. She pulled her arms out of it and the dress fell. She turned to face me and our lips met again as she undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants. I kicked them off and she slipped out of her panties and we embraced, kissing as the moon light shown through our window.

I hoped Alana would like where I was taking her. It would be beautiful.

It was a great day. The best day of my life in fact.

**Yey! I hope you all liked it! I hope this didn't go a little too far for the T rating. I'm just not sure anymore! (Just hearing Kanda say panties makes me giggle)**

**Thanks all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Author's Note at the bottom! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

I woke up to the soft morning light filtering in through the window. Lazily, I rolled over in Kanda's arms and rested my face on his bare chest. He tightened his hold on me and I nuzzled him, successfully using him as a pillow.

"Moyashi…" he sighed, and I smiled, using my thumb to stoke his ribs.

I brought my feet to his and felt him shiver slightly. I pulled my feet away and felt how cold they were by pressing them against each other. I could surely use this to my advantage and turn him into a Kanda-cicle, but Kanda was sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't bring myself to do it.

However, after a grumble from a sleeping Kanda, his feet found mine and he tightened his grip upon my waist. I smirked to myself and at Kanda. He was always similar to this when he was still sleeping, so calm and peaceful.

We got into Japan at eight o'clock Japan time very tired. From there we took a train and then drove, using a car that I had no idea where it came from, into the county. Kanda owns a little house here and its really quiet and beautiful. It was also cherry blossom season so it was really gorgeous.

I felt Kanda begin to stir and his warm lips on my hair as he pulled me in closer to his body. He began to get up and I whined, clutching him closer to myself.

"Moyashi, let go. I'm going to get up and make breakfast," he grumbled, still half-asleep.

"No, I want to do it," I countered, and as fast as lightening, I got up and slipped out of the covers. After a quick mad-search around the bedroom, I spotted my bag and I quickly slipped into a pair of grey cotton shorts and a t-shirt.

Kanda grumbled as the covers were pulled off of him and an undoubtedly cold brush of air greeted his skin. I smirked and approached the bed before tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

"Nice and cozy?" I asked teasingly.

"Moyashi…" he grumbled and he pulled me in closer by the waist, crushing our lips together.

"Stop, I have to go if you want anything to eat," I scolded, even though I was smiling.

"I was going to do it," Kanda said sourly, making me smirk. He sounded like a kid.

"Well, then you can help," I giggled and detached myself from him. As I pulled myself off of the bed I heard Kanda drop his arms onto the mattress so that they were reaching the edges of the bed. I looked over at him and saw him blink hard before pulling away the covers completely and standing up. I couldn't help but admire him as he when searching around the bedroom for his own clothes nakedly. God, he was a beautiful human being, and I was married to him.

After pulling on a pair of dark washed jeans and a t-shirt, he followed me into the kitchen as I pulled at the tangles in my hair. I opened the refrigerator and felt Kanda come up behind me, also examining its contents. There was a woman who Kanda had hired to maintain the house when he wasn't there and he had asked her to stalk the kitchen a few days ago.

"Hmm… What are you feeling for?" I asked.

He shrugged and reached into the cold to pull out a box of strawberries. After examining them shrewdly and deciding that they were edible, he began washing them in the sink.

I walked over to the stove and reached over for the kettle. When Kanda finished washing the fruit, I filled the kettle and returned it to the burner, turning it on.

Humming to myself, I walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the flour and sugar, then went over to the refrigerator to get the cream, eggs and butter. I put some butter in a dish and put that in the microwave to melt while I mixed together the dry ingredients and then the egg and cream in a separate bowl. When the microwave beeped, signaling that the butter was done, I gingerly took it out, careful of its heat and mixed it in with the egg and cream. Finally, I slowly combined the dairy combo into the dry stuff and whisked it until it was smooth.

I checked on Kanda briefly to make sure that he hadn't destroyed anything. Not saying that he was a bad cook, he was great really, but last time I checked he was cutting fruit, and that was just weird. He looked fine so I grabbed a pan and put a small amount of butter in in and let it heat up before placing a small ladle full of the batter in and rolling the pan so it was evenly spread. I reached over for a plate and placed it on the counter so that when my little cake was finished it would have a place to go.

When the crepe was curling on its edges, I took a rubber spatula and parted it from the pan before flipping it so it could be cooked on the other side. Sure enough, it another minute that side was done and I tilted the pan, letting the crepe fall onto the plate. I did this until all the batter was gone and I had a stack of crepes.

Gingerly, I picked up the plate and placed it on the small kitchen table. I then washed the bowl, ladle, spoon and measuring stuff before washing the pan. The soap smelled like lavender, making me smile for some reason. As I dried and put the now clean kitchen equipment away, Kanda was washing the knife he had used before drying it and returning it to the rack.

Together we sat down and I examined what Kanda had been making. It was a fruit salad. I giggled and Kanda looked over at me.

"What?"

"You made a fruit salad?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing," I said with a laugh still evident in my voice. It was just so _feminine_.

Kanda clearly didn't understand and just shrugged it off, reaching for a pancake and putting some fruit on it. I was very proud that I got him to somewhat stop his all-soba-diet, and got him eating some normal food. I'm sorry, but eating soba for breakfast everyday was just silly.

As we were eating, Kanda started talking about how there was a place that he wanted to go to called a hot spring. I didn't really know what that was, I had heard about them, but I wasn't entirely sure. Nether the less, once we were finished eating and putting the dishes in the dish washer, we got in the car and started on our journey there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kanda's POV**

We got out stuff and started going to the hot spring. There was a comfortable silence in the car as we drove. The drive would take about an hour and a half, then we would have lunch at a small place that was near the hot spring.

The hot spring where we would be going was a quiet one, so bumping into someone wile in the spring probably wouldn't happen. That was good, because I didn't want to share the bath with someone other than the Moyashi. That would just be awkward.

"Hey, Kanda?" Alana's voice asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What do you do at a hot spring?"

I thought about it or a second. We would be staying there for two nights, and then we would be returning back to the house.

"Well, it's like a spa…"

"_Kanda?_ At a _spa?"_ she snickered.

"Listen here, you little shit, you'll understand when we get there… it's just something that you do, it has nothing to do with me wanting to be pampered."

"Pampered…" she laughed again, but tried to stifle it when she saw my expression, "I've never been to a spa before…" she mused.

"Well, it's different too. It's like one, but without all the feminine shit and chemicals."

"That's good…" she sighed, "I was picturing some awful scenario where someone might put me in a smelly bath and I would be left sneezing…"

"No, it's like a big hot tub, but with less bubbles."

She nodded her understanding and shifted slightly in her seat, "Do you have to get naked?"

I looked over at her and would have laughed if it wasn't for her clearly stressed expression.

"I mean, it's a public thing, right?"

"It will probably be empty, and I've seen you naked before," I pointed out unhelpfully.

"Well, yeah, I'm not worried about _that_," she agreed, "But what if some else is there!"

I looked over at her with one of my eyebrows raised. She was really worried about this, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. She looked like she could use a window to be lowered.

"How is it set up?" she asked somewhat frantically.

"Uh," I stared, trying to remember, "There are three different kinds of baths you can go in because this place is small. There's an only men's bath, only women's bath and a mixed gender one."

"So you mean, I have to be naked it a bath full of women without you, or I can go with you and be naked in a bath with other women and _men?!_"

I looked over at her briefly, taking in how flustered she was. I knew that Alana was very conservative. It might have come with growing up with Cross. She hardly ever went on dates and was a virgin when she met me. Alana just didn't expose herself to people.

"What if someone talks to me? What if someone _looks_ at me? What if someone orders me to get naked?!"

"Alana!" I interrupted her rambling, "It'll be fine. Trust me, okay? This is a really small hot spring, so we will probably be the only people there except for the woman and her husband who run it."

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, "Really?"

"Yes, it'll be fine," I reassured her.

"Okay, I trust you," she said and smiled at me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We checked in at the front desk and the old man working their lead us to out room. He informed me, in Japanese, that we were the only group there so we would be alone for the weekend. I relayed the information to Alana when were alone.

She sighed in relief and began putting away some of the bags. I helped her and soon we were all finished.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Now we get ready for the hot spring," I explained and pulled out two yukatas that the man had given me. I showed her how to put one on. I told her that this is what you wore when not in the hot spring. I then pulled out two towels and told her that you wrapped it around you before getting in to the sping.

I asked her if she wanted to go now and she nodded. I smirked and passed her the towel. When we were both wrapped up we began walking to the mixed gender section.

We got there and walked out onto the wooden area before the spring. The steam made it difficult to see. There was a small noise from the water and Alana yelped before leaping behind me. I returned my gaze to the water to see who she saw and my eyes widened slightly at the silhouette.

I wasn't sure if it was a man or woman, but it looked like a man with broad shoulders. No wonder Alana was freaking out, she was being faced with a man seeing her only clad in a towel. I felt kind of bad but was distracted as the figure approached us.

Originally, I would have pushed Alana behind me to protect her from this guy's eyes, but she was already there. The figure kept getting closer, the water making lapping noises against their skin. Finally, the person broke though the mist and my eyes widened slightly when I saw that it was an elderly woman. Alana still didn't move from behind me though.

"Konichiwa," she greeted.

I nodded back in response.

"Aren't you just a handsome couple, such a beautiful girl and hansom boy," she smiled, but then added a bit worriedly, "Is she okay?"

"She's very shy," I explained.

"Oh," she smiled again nodding, "I understand. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have a nice night."

I returned the same to her and watched her leave.

Alana took a deep breath of relief, before leaving her head on the back of my shoulder.

"What did she say?" she asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Just that we were a nice couple and the likes."

"Well, that was nice of her."

"Come on, let's go in," I said and took off my towel, throwing it onto a bench and getting in the water. Alana watched the flight of the towel, before looking back at me.

"Hurry up, Bean," I said motioning for her to get in.

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling. She walked over to the bench where I had tossed my towel, and gingerly rid herself of the white thing. She smiled shyly again, wrapping her arms around her stomach, and her feet tapped against the wood floorboards until she reached the edge of the pool. She dipped her toe in to test the water then slowly stepped in.

"Oh, wow, this is really nice," she said in surprise and then rested her head on my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement, but felt her move again. Now she was behind me, pressing her small fingers into my back at just the right spots.

"Man Kanda, you're really tense," she said, and I could tell she was pouting. I felt her thumbs press down the sides of my spine and then the fingers pushing around my ribs. Despite myself, I sighed in contentment and I knew she was smiling. Her hands returned to my shoulders, finishing off those muscles too.

She kissed my shoulder when she was finished and I turned, pulling her into a kiss. She smiled and started playing with my hair with her fingers. Suddenly, she pulled away with a malicious grin. I knew that grin, but before I could do anything, she had pushed my head under the water.

The little shit was going to pay for that one.

I resurfaced and glared at her, wringing out my hair and letting the excess water splash back into the pool.

She laughed nervously, backing away until her back hit the edge of the bath. Smirking, I picked her up and tossed her so she splashed into the warm water. She came up spluttering and rubbing the water out of her eyes.

"Kanda!" she whined.

I only grinned and came up closer to her, resting my hand on the back of her head and pulling her in for another kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Alana's POV**

The hot spring proved to be a lot of fun, despite Kanda throwing me into the water. I suppose I did deserve that though.

We were now driving back to Kanda's house when Kanda mentioned that there was a place that he wanted to go, seeing as how it was cherry blossom season.

It wasn't far from the hot spring and we would be there for the rest of the day. Finally we got there and it took my breath away. It was an orchard of cherry blossoms.

There was a small stand with a teenager manning it. We walked up and Kanda talked to him before getting two tickets. We walked further in, following the dirt path. It was so beautiful, the light pink flowers canopying above us.

Kanda explained that the orchard was huge so we probably wouldn't see anyone if we got further into the orchard. Apparently, there were small waterfalls and streams laced in with the trees. We could find one if we had a map.

"I'll go get a map, just stay here and don't move, Moyashi, okay?" Kanda said firmly, knowing full well that if I wandered I would just get lost.

I nodded and watched Kanda's ponytail as he bobbed away.

Humming to myself I looked around. There were a few people milling around, but not many. I looked up at the trees, admiring the light pink flowers.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. Thinking it was Kanda, I turned around, smiling. However, it wasn't Kanda.

It was a man who had tapped me, probably in his mid-forties. I smiled politely, and he started rattling on in Japanese.

Bewildered, I just kept on smiling, not understanding a single word he was saying.

"Anata wa totemo utsukushii desu," he whispered, his face much to close to my own, making me feel uncomfortable.

Then he reached out with his hand to touch my shoulder. I jumped back, not liking being touched by this weird guy. He only kept on talking though, smiling in that creepy way that I associated with Cross.

"Oh, look," I said trying to find a polite way to get away from the man, "A butterfly."

I started following the bug that was now my savor. It was blue and black with delicate, small, rounded wings. I followed the butterfly until I judged that I was a safe distance away from the man. Sighing in relief, I looked around at my surroundings.

Panic soon settled in the pit of my stomach as I realized that I had no idea where I was. Kanda would probably be right where I use to be searching for me! I gulped, picturing Kanda pitching the bridge of his nose in anger, but not really surprised.

By this point I was freaking out, I looked around and noted that I was in just a normal area with rows of trees. I looked in between the trunks and groaned when I couldn't see the clearing or any people for that matter. How far did I go?

I rubbed my arm nervously. I realized that where I was had no specific markers that might attract some people, so I set off trying to find a stream or waterfall that might attract someone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kanda's POV**

_I should have realized that this would happen. _I thought as I looked for the Moyashi. I mean _seriously_, how she could get lost when her instructions were to not move. It wasn't like she was hard to see, so I knew she must have wandered off and wasn't hiding amongst the people here.

I was just about to go searching for my lost wife when I heard "white hair" in Japanese coming from a group of men.

I walked over to them and listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, I was talking to her, but when I reached out to touch her she freaked out and ran away."

_Bingo_. I walked over to them and pushed the man who was talking away from the group.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"Shut up," I snapped, "Now tell me, what girl were you talking to and what happened?"

The man gulped, probably because I was glaring at him and was clearly furious.

"Well, there was this girl, probably in her early twenties with white hair. I went to talk to her and she kind of freaked out when I touched her arm. She then said something in English and ran away."

"You seriously went up to a young woman and flirted with her? How old are you?" I seethed.

"Well you should have seen her!" he reasoned.

"Oh, Kami-sama…" I muttered angrily, trying not to punch the creep in the gut, "Yes, I've seen her, you fucking bastard. I would, seeing as how she is my wife!"

I snapped and got some sick pleasure as the man turned stark white, "Now you're going to tell me where. She. Went."

The man gulped, "She went that way," he pointed in a direction through the trees, "but I'm not sure how far-"

I didn't hear him finish because I was already jogging off that way. I knew that Alana was probably pulling her hair out with frustration by this point, trying to figure out where she was.

I glanced at the map that I got from the stand, trying to judge where she could have wandered off to. There was a stream that she would have eventually hit if she continued in the same direction, so I decided to go there to start my search.

I mean seriously! Who the fuck goes to a cherry blossom orchard to pick up women?! People come here on dates! Dear lord, and he was there with a _group_ of middle aged men. Was this a thing now? Did men do this instead of going to clubs or whatever people do now to get laid? I boiled as I stormed through the trees searching for the tell-tale bob of white hair.

I followed the map and could hear the gentle trickling of a stream. I picked up my pace and sure enough, I saw the water sliding over the rounded pebbles.

It didn't take long for me to spot her.

She was sitting on a rock with her toes dangling and swaying like a child's. Her hair and matching white dress blew slightly in the wind, white locks tickling her face.

_Breathtaking_.

But I could have some fun with this.

I crept up slowly behind her so that she wouldn't hear me and whispered in her ear, "Watashi wa mirai-eigou anata wo aishi masu."

Surprisingly, she didn't jump, and I saw the corner of her lips twitching up in a smile.

"I know it's you Kanda," she grinned as she turned around to plant a kiss on my lips.

We parted and she giggled, pulling a flower that had fallen in my hair and tucking it behind her ear.

_Absolutely breathtaking…_

**Happy Valentine's Day! Have any special plans? I you do, tell me about em' in a review or PM! Mine consist of me wrapped in a blanket in my room… alone… eating a box of fudge. Yes, the WHOLE BOX! MWAHAHAHA! **

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I kind of have an obsession with cherry blossoms. Like, my shampoo, everything, smells like it. I don't care how feminine it may be, I think it smells delicious, so there! **

**(Oh, and let's pretend that the hot spring was deep enough so Kanda could throw Alana without her getting hurt)**

**Also, about Alana worrying about getting naked in front of other people, I kind of based that off of my adventures in Iceland. They have this place called Blue Lagoon there, and it is a naturally heated bath. You have to shower and stuff beforehand and I had heard that the stalls didn't have doors from a friend! I was literally hyperventilating in the car while my brother laughed at me, but I mean seriously, who showers without a door?! The stalls even had glass walls! I don't see the logic in that decision! Our friend also told me that there were old women there that thought that they owned the lagoon and ordered people to shower 'properly' and didn't let them shower in their bathing suits. So I was freaking out saying "What if some old woman orders me to strip down?! What if she **_**makes**_** me strip down?!" I was so worried I had to roll down a window. My family still teases me to this day.**

**Well, that was just a little excerpt from the life of Sam.**

**Okay, so I officially have a kind-of plan for the next few chapters so they should be out sooner. I have finished my other story so this one now doesn't have as much competition. XD**

**Thanks everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Can I just say that I absolutely adore you all? The reviews were amazing from the last chapter and made me smile XD**

**Okay so later on there is a lot of the Notebook references so if you haven't seen it… umm… read this blerb or watch the trailer, the trailer kinda explains everything.**

**Noah and Allie meet an amusement park. Noah tries to get her attention by threatening to fall off the Ferris Wheel if she won't go out with him. She does. They go out. They love each other. They go to a rundown mansion. Noah says he'll rebuild it. Allie tells him how she wants it to look. Allie moves. Noah writes to her every day for a year. Her mother hides the letters because she's a bitch and doesn't like Noah because he's poor. Allie gets engaged to some prick. She sees Noah in the paper. He rebuilt the house! (yey.) She goes to see him. They take the rowboat into the flock of geese. They realize that Allie's mother is a crazy bitch. They sleep together. There's drama. SPOILER ALERT! They end up together. Yada yada yada, it's a romance movie, but I thought I would have some fun with it ;P **

**Sigh, that was a lot of shit…**

**A special thanks to Halley Vanderia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or the Notebook or GreenWorks dish detergent for that matter**

I rolled over groaning. There was a dull pounding in my head that I wasn't use to. Similar to what it would feel like if someone smashed my head in with a sledge hammer. I felt Alana shift next to me, "Meh… Kanda? You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I forced out.

"You were groaning," she reasoned as she sat up and brushed my bangs to feel my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked concernedly, "You do feel awful clammy."

"I'm fine," I said again as I sat up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my upper body swaying slightly with vertigo.

Alana steadied me by putting her hands on either side of my shoulders, "Maybe you shouldn't go in today?"

"And do what? Sit around all day?"

She smirked, "That is what people usually tend to do when they are sick."

"Oh, yeah? And when was the last time you did that?"

She hit me lightly on the shoulder, "You already know the answer to that."

I did. Alana never could take a day off if she wasn't feeling well, even if she was sick with something that could spread, she would still be forced to go in and work in the office and do something there. She just couldn't ever afford not to go in.

"I'm still going to go in."

She sighed, "Fine, but it won't be my fault if you puke in a meeting."

I watched her get out of bed and walk to the dresser, "What time do you have to go to work?"

"Cross wants me there for three. Come to think of it, I don't really know why he wants me there so early," she said shrugging as she shifted through a drawer.

"Do you know when you'll get back?" I asked, getting out of bed myself.

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, tapping her lips with her pointer finger, "Probably a bit after eleven."

I nodded and walked over to the large closet that we shared to get a suit. I was putting on my belt, when Alana skipped over and kissed my cheek affectionately.

"I'll go make some tea," she said softly and left our bedroom to go down the stairs and to the kitchen.

I fixed my collar and rubbed my temples roughly. _What was this shit?_ I never got sick. _Ever_. There was a tickling sensation in the back of my throat and I coughed twice. What the fucking hell is this? The last time I had a cold I was four and Tiedoll had babied the shit out of me, even more then he usually did.

Again, that tickling in my throat. I held back the threatening cough, only to have it build up and be forced out. I covered my mouth with my elbow as I fell into the coughing fit. Fuck coughing, fuck being sick. This was humiliating. Damn every illness to the deepest and fieriest pit of hell. At that particularly low moment of my life where I actually admitted to myself that my immunity to ailments had in fact failed me, I cursed every single motherfucking fuckfaced shitty bacteria that could possibly reduce me to being hunched over and hacking my fucking vocal cords out into my elbow.

I heard Alana's hurried footsteps on the stairs and her soft hands on my shoulder, "Are you okay, Kanda? You don't sound so good."

"I'm fine."

"Come downstairs, I made some tea and that should help sooth it," she smiled and lead me down the steps, "Are you sure that you want to go in? If you catch it quick, you might be able to stop it from progressing into something worse."

"I'm sure. It was just a cough."

She looked at me critically, but then rolled her eyes smiling, "Whatever, Kanda."

We ate our breakfast together at the kitchen counter. I watched her as she put her hair up into a high ponytail so the silver locks were falling down the middle of her back.

"I'm going to leave now; Lena is expecting me by the lake."

I nodded. Alana and Lenalee usually met up fairly often to go running. It made sense because I would have to leave to go to work and she liked to stay busy during the day, "I'll walk out with you."

Together we walked out of the apartment and I locked the door behind us. We took the elevator down and we walked through the front lobby. Alana waved to an older woman, who smiled and waved back. I recognized her as Mrs. Stark; she lived in the building with her son and his family. We exited the building and walked down a few blocks before Alana had to turn left and I had to keep going straight.

"Bye, BaKanda," she smiled and kissed me goodbye before skipping away, "I love you."

I smirked and watched her swaying ponytail as she quickly bobbed in between the people on the street. I turned around and continued walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day was hell. By the end of the day, my throat was like sandpaper and Lavi wouldn't stop teasing me about how 'the almighty Kanda Yu was defeated by the common cold.' What got me through the day were the thoughts of slowly peeling away Lavi's skin then forcing the strips down his throat, and finally being able to go home and sit on the couch with Alana.

I finally got to our apartment and took the elevator up to our level. I took out my keys and opened the door, "Hello?" I called, before remembering Alana wouldn't be home for at least four hours. Damn, now the cold was messing with my head too?

By this point I was so fucking frustrated I was practically slamming my head against the counter. I grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom and put it on the coffee table. I might as well get prepared for my pitiful night of solitude, or at least until the Moyashi got back, so I got a soft blanket and pillow from the closet and put them on the couch. Go big or go home. I sat on the couch and pulled the blanket up to my chin, brooding at the humiliation that was the common cold.

Originally, if I was sick I would have brushed it off and pretended otherwise like I did that day while I was at work, but I was at home so no one was watching me. I was also tired, and sick, and just wanted to be with my wife so the world to back the fuck off for all I cared at the moment.

I tried to read my book, but that lasted only about three hours so I decided to watch a movie to help defuse my boredom. I perused the selection provided by the service and my eyes rested on _The Notebook._ I remembered Lenalee talking about it and saying it was good, and she wasn't too bad of a human being so I rented it and made myself a cup of tea during the preshow commercials.

I began watching it and realized that I had a deep loathing towards the girl, Allie. Everything she did got me pissed, like how it took Noah nearly falling off the motherfucking Ferris Weal to get her attention.

The door to the apartment opened when Allie had finally decided to go to see Noah after seven years of her being an idiot. Now they were in a rowboat.

"Kanda?" I heard Alana call as she walked into the apartment, "What are you doing?"

I was about to answer when she asked, "Is that _the Notebook_?"

I grunted in response and she sat down next to me. Now there were ducks everywhere, yeah very stellar Noah, but the girl is still going to be a bitch and deny her love for you until she finally decides to leave her dink of a husband.

'_It's like a dream…'_

'_Do you want to feed 'em?'_

Stupid bitch, don't you realize you aren't supposed to feed the geese?

"So why are you watching the Notebook?" Alana asked, smirking.

"Lenalee said that it was a good movie last time we were out, so I knew if couldn't suck too badly," I reasoned, "and I got home at seven, and I was bored waiting for you to come home."

"Oh, did you miss me, Kanda?" she teased.

I grunted again in reply, focusing again on the show.

'_What are they all doing here?'_

'_I don't know. They're supposed to migrate to Guatemala Sound…"_

'_They won't stay here?'_

Why the fuck would they stay there? I mean _seriously_! Did she expect that giant flock of motherfucking geese to freeze to death when the winter came?

'_No. They'll go back where they came from…'_

Just like fucking Allie, because she can't swallow her pride and relies how stupid she is, and that deep down she wants nothing more than to be in Noah's bed.

"So how was your day today?" Alana asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I kept coughing up shit."

'_You look different…'_

No shit, Ally, that's what happens after your abandoned and left alone for seven years to build a motherfucking mansion in some bitch's honor.

"I told you so," she giggled, but then more seriously, "But how are you feeling?"

"It's just a cold, quit your worrying. I would kiss you but I don't want to spread the plague."

She laughed and we focused again on the T.V.

Oh, looks like Allie was bitching again. Now it was raining. Oh, poor Allie, your life must be so hard.

She tried to cover herself up with a blanket while Noah rowed on and he was laughing at her, probably because of how stupid she looked. Now she was in hysterics too. Okay, laughing hysterically in the rain. That makes sense. Doesn't make you look like an idiot at all.

'_Why didn't you write to me? It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years, and now it's too late…'_

'_I wrote you three hundred sixty five letters… I wrote you every day for a year!' _

Yeah, Allie, I know, you really did fuck him up.

'_You wrote to me?'_

'_Yes!' _

It's okay Noah, she's just struggling to comprehend mentally what's going on. Just give her a moment to get it. It might take her a bit, but I'm sure she'll understand it eventually.

'_It wasn't over! It still isn't over!'_

Now they kiss. Well, that was a struggle, and Allie still won't be with you because it is frowned upon by her mother and because she has a fiancé. Though I'm sure she'll lead you on, sleep with you, leave you then come back. I told you she was a bitch…

The movie continued and Alana and I finished it before going to bed. Alana curled up next to me like she usually did and I muttered, "You're going to get sick, Baka Moyashi…"

She chucked, "I don't care, BaKanda…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Alana's POV**

I woke up groggily and felt Kanda's chest beneath my face like I usually did in the morning. I blinked my eyes and sat up. I was just about to get out of bed when my eyes widened at what I saw.

"Kanda? Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" I dashed out of bed and into the bath room. Frantically, I pulled a facecloth out of one of the drawers as I turned on the sink and thrust it under the facet, drenching the material in icy water. I wrung it out and darted back to the bed to kneel next to Kanda. Kanda was sweating and his skin was hot. I pushed back his bangs and pressed the cold towel to his forehead. I heard him sigh in appreciation as his skin was cooled.

"There is no way in hell you are going into work today," I told him.

"I'm going into work, Baka Moyashi…" he muttered.

"Like hell you are! Kanda if you go into work, so help me god, I will tell Cross that it was me who was sick and you just left me at home to cough and sneeze!"

He scoffed, "And what would Cross do about that? Wouldn't he just come here?"

"No, he would go to your office, kick your ass then realize you were sick, laugh at you then send you over here, assuming that I was sick too, so you could support me, then leave so he could drink and be with some woman."

Kanda was silent for a moment before muttering something under his breath.

"Sorry, Kanda, what was that?" I asked, grinning, knowing that I had won.

"Fine."

"Good, now I'm going to rewet this towel and I'll be right back," I did what I said I was going to do then returned to Kanda, "You really are burning up…"

I left the towel on his forehead and got a thermometer from the cabinet along with some Ibuprofen and a glass of water from the sink. When I got back I put the thermometer in Kanda's mouth. Kanda opened his eyes to glare at me, but I only smiled back. When it beeped I pulled the thermometer out and read it. I nearly choked, "One o' seven, Kanda! One o' seven!"

"Is that bad?" He asked, as if he wasn't burning to a crisp.

"Yes it's bad! Take these," I said and gave him two pills and handed him a glass of water. He sat up slightly and swallowed the pills and a few gulps of water.

"Now stay," I said firmly, giving him a mock glare.

He rolled his eyes, but situated himself more comfortably under the sheets. I smiled and went down into the kitchen to make some soup.

I quickly chopped up some onions and put them into a pot to cook. When they were done, I then filled a pot with some chicken broth because I knew that if I relied on using real chicken to make the broth it would fail. I then added some carrots and celery into the pot and a few handfuls of alphabet pasta, just to annoy Kanda.

While the pot was simmering, I walked back up the stairs to check on my frustrated husband. Sure enough, he was sitting in bed scowling.

I sighed and walked up to him, "What's wrong?"

He gave me the look and I grinned, "I know, you're sick. Your life must be so hard!"

He was still scowling so I ran my fingers through his hair which was left down, "Common, Kanda. Lighten up! Look on the bright side, you get the day off and me to nurse you back to health," I finished the last part seductively.

Kanda groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, "That doesn't help."

I only grinned and kissed him on the forehead before snuggling up to his side. I smiled as I felt his arm wrap around my waist, "I know it stinks but you'll feel better soon."

I got no response and I smiled, "I made you some soup, it'll help," I sat up and went to go down stairs, "And I expect you to eat _all_ of it."

I said the last bit somewhat threateningly and I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. After peering into the pot, I dished out a bowl of the chicken-noodle soup and returned to the bedroom.

When I walked in, Kanda was lying in bed glaring at a wall. Smirking, I walked over to the bed and straddled him, holding the bowl in my left hand and the spoon in my right, "Common, Kanda open up."

Kanda just glared at me and I rolled my eyes before looking down and pouting, pretending to be hurt, "I spent my entire morning making you this soup, and you won't even try it…"

I let my lower lip tremble and that seemed to do the trick.

"Fine," Kanda muttered before opening his mouth and swallowing the soup. Why did he have to be so difficult with food? Seriously, it was like trying to feed a _child_.

After the bowl of soup was finally inside Kanda, I pushed him so that he was lying down. He glared at me, but I only stuck my tongue out at him.

We spent the rest of the day reading and hanging around the house. Kanda's fever left him at around noon and didn't come back, much to my relief. We went to bed early and by the end of the week, Kanda was cured of the plague that was the common cold.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kanda's POV**

It was four month's since I had gotten sick and Alana was acting strange to say the least. If it had been during one of the first months that we started living together I would have assumed that it was some weird period shit. After living with Alana though, I knew that she didn't get like _this_ during _that_ time of the month. According to Lavi, Lenalee craved cupcakes and was really easy to tick off. Alana was weird though; she just got really hyper and craved the strangest shit for food, like raw string beans, burnt toast and water. I mean _seriously_, who craves burnt toast?

Anyway, so I was folding laundry, yes I fold laundry, thank you very much, while Alana was cooking dinner. She hadn't instigated any conversation for the past two days and she had been spacy for even longer. It was downright disturbing, especially since I was so use to her bouncing around the house like the idiot that she was.

I was really confused because I knew Alana so well. I could tell that there was something on her mind, but it had to be big to make her this… unsettled.

I finished the last towel in put it on the stack. I grabbed the leaning tower of linen and walked up the stairs to put them in the closet. When I got back down Alana was staring at a pot that she was trying to clean as it overflowed with water into the sink.

"Oi, Alana!" I called. That shocked her out of her daze. She looked shocked at the spilling pot and frantically turned off the steaming water. She shook her head before putting dish soap onto the sponge and scrubbing the pot.

I rolled up my sleeves and gently pushed her away from the sink. I took the soapy sponge from her hand and began cleaning the kitchen ware.

Alana shifted uncomfortably and leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry Kanda, I-"

"Why are you apologizing, Baka Moyashi?" I interrupted, "As far as I can tell you've done nothing wrong except getting a lot of soap on your face."

She looked confused, "What are you talking about BaKanda? There's no soap on my fa- Hey!" she whined as I took a huge pile of GreenWorks suds and smeared it on her face, "What was that for, Kanda? You always do that!"

"And you never see it coming," I smirked, "Now, what's going on with you?"

She wiped her face with a hand towel before starting, "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and this keeps poking in my head…"

I looked sharply at her.

"I don't want you to freak out or anything, but… oh I don't know…" she trailed off.

"I doubt that whatever you have to say will make me freak out," I muttered sourly, though my mind was racing… What the hell was on her mind? Was she unhappy? Did something go wrong? Was she… Did she… I couldn't even finish that thought.

"I… I.." she tried again her eyes closed, "I want to have a baby!"

I blinked twice sharply, before turning back to the dishes. I couldn't honestly say that I hadn't thought about that… The thought of having a family had been nagging at the back of my mind and was annoying as hell, but I just pushed the thoughts away and decided to think about them later.

"Kanda?" she asked nervously, coming up behind me.

I smiled slightly and turned around before wrapping my arms around her waist and twirling her around.

"That's it? Holy shit, Alana, you had me going there…"

"So… Are you okay with it?"

"Tch, Baka Moyashi, yes I am," I scoffed and flicked her nose with the pad of my pointer finger.

She giggled and placed a kiss on my lips before burring her face in my neck, "Oh, god, Kanda. Thank you…"

**I am so so so so sorry that this took forever and a day to get out! Thank you guys so much! **

**Kanda was sooooo sappy in this chapter. I suck, I know, but how am I supposed to keep Kanda as a hard ass when they are talking about making babies?**

**Sigh…**

**Oh, and I based the period stuff off of some of my best friends so THERE. (I am the ultimate supplier of chocolate and cupcakes, I know how to treat my girls)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROS! VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL WHO EXCEPT THEM FROM LITTLE O' SOCIALLY AWKWARD ME! **

**I used to give out virtual prizes to reviewers in my old Percy Jackson stories so….**

**If you review you will receive from yours truly a... (insert drum roll here)**

**VIRTUAL ROBOT! **

**o o**

**\/**

**[O_O]**

**/[ ]\**

**(yey.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for reading this story. Please take this chapter a token of my gratitude.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

I sat on the bed staring at the white door of our bathroom waiting for Alana to come out. We had been trying to get pregnant for months now and each time Alana went into the bathroom, she felt more and more hopeless. It had to have worked this time; it just had to have worked.

Finally the door opened and Alana came out. Her face was crestfallen and I didn't need to ask her what the results were. She walked up to me and curled up in my lap. I stoked her hair gently, kissing her forehead as I felt my shirt getting wet with her tears. She shook and trembled trying to get her emotions under control, only to have them come back with another wave of sobs.

"Kanda… What's wrong with me…?" She whispered into my chest. My eyes widened at her question and I pulled her face away from me so that I could look at her.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Alana. Why would you even ask that?"

She bit her lip and looked down as more tears pooled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks when she blinked, "What if I can't have children, Kanda?"

I kissed her forehead again, "It could just as easily be my fault you know," I whispered.

She chucked humorlessly, "I know it's me Kanda, I can feel it… I just know it."

I wiped the tears gently from her face, "Then will just have to keep trying, you know that. It just takes some people longer than others."

She smiled and nodded before wrapping her arms around my neck planting a slow kiss on my lips. It was relatively peaceful before Alana gripped my ponytail and yanked it hard before running away, laughing. I lunged and grabbed her wrist before throwing her onto the bed and leaning over her.

She made eye contact with me seriously but then broke into another it of giggles.

"What's so funny?" I asked slyly.

"Your face!" she laughed.

I lifted an eyebrow and she held her laughter back so that she could speak coherently, "Just your expression."

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "I'm going to have to punish you for pulling my hair," and I began kissing her neck.

"Kanda, stop! That tickles!" she laughed and started swatting me away. I chuckled and kissed her once more on the lips before standing up. Just as we were about to go downstairs, the doorbell rang. I glanced at Alana, curious if she was expecting someone. She shook her head and we went down to the front hall.

Alana stood on her toes to look through the peep hole. She gasped and ran to hide behind the couch, motioning frantically for me to follow. I glanced at the door and walked towards it so I could see who was on the other end, when a couch pillow collided with the side of my face.

"What the fuck, Baka Moyashi?!" I asked angrily, rubbing the side of my face.

"Do you want to _die_, Kanda?! Get away from the door!" she whisper-yelled desperately.

Rolling my eyes I walked over to the couch where Alana was crouched her eyes peering over the backrest and glaring suspiciously at the door.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" I asked exasperatedly.

She shook her head, though she did sound somewhat impressed as she murmured, "How do they keep getting the address?"

"Moyashi!" I said in frustration, trying to get her to answer at least one of my questions.

The doorbell rang again, its sound echoing around the apartment.

That seemed to break her out of her reverie, and she blinked a couple times. She looked directly at me, her face deadly serious, "Behind that door is the one most feared among the female sex, and the male too for that matter. She is a creature that will stop at nothing to rip the testicles off of any male threat, and unfortunately for you, you are just that."

I looked at her blankly and she understood that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You, being my husband, are a threat. She is extremely sensitive to any of my love interests because she has experience with the king of heartbreak himself. Despite this, however, she has never felt his cold, merciless rejection, but instead dished it out herself. She is Cloud Nine, Cross's fist girlfriend to _ever_ break up with him."

"And you're still in contact with her?" I asked somewhat disbelievingly.

"She shows up every once and awhile to make sure I'm not being buried alive beneath a mountain of Cross's mistresses," she said, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

The doorbell rang again followed by three impatient taps on the door.

"So you understand Kanda why she came! She knows that I got married and is ready to make sure that _you_ never have children!"

"Common Moyashi, you've got to be kidding me?"

"Kanda! Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked her face full of panick.

I mentally cringed at the thought of this woman and stood up. I figured that my best luck would be to prove to this woman that I was worthy and what better way to do this than face her head on. I approached the door, ignoring Alana's desperate yanks on my arm trying to pull me back.

My fingers curled around the doorknob and I twisted and pulled. The door swung open and Alana traded her frantic look for a shining smile. I, on the other hand, just glared at the woman. She was thin, with light brown hair tied back. She had delicate features that were marred by a large scar that covered most of her face.

She glared back.

I narrowed my eyes.

She did the same.

"Welcome, Cloud! It has been too long!" Alana said in an overly chipper voice that made my skin crawl.

"Yes, it has been," she said in a cold voice, her eyes still analyzing my face.

"I don't think you've ever met my husband," Alana said nervously, "This is Kanda."

"Hmmm…" she said, her lips pursed. She brushed past both of us and began scanning the apartment. Her eyes rested on something on the floor, and picked up the pillow that Alana had chucked at my face earlier. She thrust it to my chest and walked deeper into the apartment. I exchanged looks with Alana and saw that her mouth was open in shock.

'_Are you shitting me?'_ I mouthed at Alana.

She just shrugged helplessly, _'She's always like that.'_

My eyes narrowed at the woman who was rummaging through our house and paced forward into the family room, where Cloud was nudging the couch with her toe.

"So may I ask you what you are doing here Cloud?" Alana asked.

Cloud picked up a vase off of a side table and began examining it critically, "Cross finally found it important enough to inform me that you got married, and I wanted to see if the man was up to standards."

There was a silence where Cloud continued to stare at the vase and Alana and I exchanged looks. I gave her the look that clearly said, _'what the fuck Moyashi?! This bitch is insane! She had to get out of the house now!' _

Alana then responded with a look, _'Don't do anything Kanda or else she will kill you!'_

I just rolled my eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" I said to Cloud, "Aren't you going test or judge me in some way? See if I'm _worthy?_"

Cloud just looked at me, her face blank, "I already have."

_Shit._

Alana stepped in and tried to clear the waters, "I'm sorry that you weren't at the wedding Cloud, I didn't know where you were so I askCross to deliver the message."

Cloud only nodded, "Yes, I am well aware, and I apologies myself. I was in the Amazon researching the aquatic life living there."

"Cloud is a zoologist," Alana explained to me.

The woman nodded and continued her examination of the apartment.

"So Cloud," Alana started, "How long are you going to be in town?"

"Two weeks, give or take," she answered placing the vase that she was looking at on the coffee table, "I'll be needing a place to stay."

"You can stay here…" Alana offered, though she did sound hesitant.

_Great_, just what we needed, some bad shit crazy woman poking through our stuff who is judging me to test whether or not I am a fit husband. Absolutely fucking fantastic.

"That would be lovely," Cloud answered curtly.

Alana than went on explaining how in a few hours she would have to be leaving for work, but that I would still be here in the house. So now I was going to left alone with the bad shit crazy woman. _Perfect_.

Suddenly, Alana's phone rang. She pulled out the clunky used phone, as she refused to let me buy her a nicer one despite how we were actually married. She opened the flip phone and answered it. Her eye brows knit together and she groaned, "Cross, that's absolutely ridiculous. There is no way I'm doing… _that_."

I looked at her curiously but she only spoke into the phone again, "Yes… I understand," and she hung up.

"Is everything fine?" I asked.

"Yeah, just Cross being Cross."

I crunched my hand into a tight fist, trying to control my anger and not make a scene in front of Cloud. Alana seemed to understand and winked, "Everything is fine BaKanda don't get your panties all tied up in a bundle."

She kissed my jaw and ran up the stairs, calling over her shoulder that she was going to get ready.

I sighed through my nose, watching her disappear up the steps before my eyes flashed to Cloud. Cloud had made herself comfortable, sitting neatly on the couch with her legs crossed.

It was silent. I stood there with my arms crossed wile Cloud continued on with her relaxed position, only moving to stretch and bend her knee. It was like that for about ten minutes before Alana came back down the stairs putting on earrings as she went.

I blinked twice when I saw her. Her eyes were accented with eyeliner and mascara and she was wearing a _very_ tight, _very_ short black dress. To finish off this new look, her lips were painted cherry red.

"Kanda? Have you seen my bag?" she asked completely oblivious to my reaction. She turned around to look for it, revealing that the back of the dress was open, the edges adorned with black lace.

"Kanda?" she asked again turning around again. She noticed my look and rolled her eyes, "Common Kanda, Cross just told me that all the female staff were required to wear something, like, well… this," she said, motioning to her dress.

"But that's completely sexist and inappropriate!" I fumed, snapping out of my faze, "So help me god Moyashi, I will go to that restaurant and tell Cross myself to shove it up his ass!"

Alana only giggled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. She laughed again and I fumed, knowing that my lips were probably stained red now that they had touched hers. She waved goodbye to Cloud wile I rubbed furiously at my face.

The door closed and I was left, yet again with the woman.

"Oh please don't rub off that lipstick," Cloud sneered, "You look absolutely gorgeous with a splash of color on your face."

I just glared at her, knowing that if I said anything to upset the woman, Alana would be upset, and in a much more disappointed way than the way she got when I yelled at Lavi.

"Che."

"Please, don't get testy. It is not fitting for a young lady, such as yourself, to get upset. It is bad for your skin," Cloud snickered.

"Seriously, is that the best you can do? Insulting my masculinity isn't going to work."

"Oh, so your confident in that area, then pray tell, Kanda, why have you two failed to conceive a child?"

I glared at her, "Did you ever think that maybe we don't want to have children?"

"Really?" Cloud asked, seeming mildly surprised, "Alana always struck me as the motherly type."

There was silence where I tried to control the boiling in my stomach and Cloud stared at a wall. Suddenly, there was a ringing, and Cloud picked her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

She talked to whoever it was on the other line and said, "I'm sure that will be fine," and she said our address.

I looked at her disbelievingly and she only smiled back, "I'll see you soon."

Cloud hung up her phone and returned it to her pocket, "That was my friend, she just wanted to say hello to me while I was in the area."

"So you gave her our address?"

"Well how else would she get here, idiot?"

"You don't just go around giving around other people's addresses!"

"Is somebody PMSing? Seriously, you need to calm down. I know this girl and she knows Cross."

"Great, so she's a whore!"

"Kanda! Just because they know Cross, doesn't mean that they've slept with him."

"Whatever."

Again there was silence where the clock ticked and Cloud stared at the wall. After about fifteen minutes there was a knock at the door. Cloud stood up to get it, which made sense because she knew the woman who she was letting in. I could hear them chirping happily followed by their footsteps as they entered the family room.

"This is Kanda, Alana's husband."

"Oh," said the woman, smirking. She was blond, and had blue eyes. She was wearing a _very_ short skirt and _very_ high heels, "I'm Stacy."

"Che."

The girl seemed unperturbed by that lack of enthusiasm and happily sat down on the couch to be joined by Cloud.

"I'll leave you two to it," I said blandly and stood to leave only to have Stacy grip my arm and pull me down next to her.

"Please don't go, we only just met," she said her blue eyes wide.

I looked at Cloud and she gave me a look that clearly told me to sit down or face the wrath Alana, most likely after they told her a grossly overly exaggerated story.

Sighing, I sat down and ignored to two woman who were talking about god knows what.

"I love those cookies! I haven't had any since I was last in America!"

"No way! You have to have some!"

"I'll go get some now, Kanda will keep you company!" and Cloud was gone with an echoing bang of the door.

"Looks like we're all alone…" came a quiet voice.

"Hmm." I said, not really listening.

Suddenly there was a shifting and next thing I knew, Stacy was in my lap.

"What the hell?!" I all but shouted trying to push her off just to have her cling to my neck.

"You need to relax…" she purred, placing her lips onto my neck.

"Like hell I do, woman!" I said, finally getting her off of me and wiping my neck vigorously.

She landed on the couch still but she still slinked closer to me on all fours, "Is it because of Alana?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked as I tried to keep her away from me.

"Well, she's not home right now, is she?"

"Dear god!" I yelled finally getting her away long enough for me to stand up and practically sprint to the door.

She caught up and wrapped her arms around my waist and sliding to block my way.

"What's the rush?" she asked, "I can make you feel good in ways your wife can't supply."

She griped my shoulders and pushed up, wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her chest into my face.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I cursed, pushing her over my head, to have her flop onto the ground only to have her lunge again.

I dodged and finally made it for the door, wrenching it open and running as fast as I could away only to collide with a cookie-laden Cloud. The cookies went flying only to land into Stacy's awaiting arms.

I looked at Cloud furiously, "Your friend is insane, and I want her gone!"

Cloud only looked calmly at Stacy, "Well?"

Stacy sighed, "I tried everything, but no luck."

"Hmm," Cloud smiled before looking at me, "I guess you passed. Stacy, thank you. You can leave now if you want, and you can keep the cookies."

"Thanks Cloud, it was lovely seeing you again."

They exchanged hugs and Stacy retreated into the elevator which was still on our floor after Cloud had used it.

Once she was gone, Cloud turned around and headed for our apartment.

"Cloud, what the hell was that?!"

"Congratulations, you passed Kanda."

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"Sadly no."

Cloud let herself in and made her way to the couch. She sat down and looked up at me, "Oh come on Kanda, don't look so upset, you gained my trust."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to take a shower now to wash off… _that…_ and I swear to god Cloud, if you send some random ass girl into that shower I will blow a fucking _fuse_."

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud said uncaringly stood up to get something from her bag which was resting against the wall, "Maybe I'll join you."

"_Cloud_…" I said warningly.

She only laughed and pulled out her laptop from her bag, "Have a nice shower then. I have to work on my report."

So I left her to take my shower

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After I had taken my shower and gotten dressed, I glanced at the clock that was on the bedside table. It was ten.

I picked up my book and walked down the stairs to see Cloud sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. I sat on the couch opposite her and cracked open the book. We sat in silence, both occupied by our tasks. I checked the time yet again to see that it was ten thirty.

"I'm going to pick up Alana, if you want to come, you can."

Cloud looked up or the first time since I had joined her, "Huh, you blow-dry your hair, you really are a woman…" she mused.

"Go fuck yourself Cloud," I snapped, "and no, it _air dries_ fast."

"Whatever you say, Kanda," she smirked, "I'll stay here. You should get some time with your wife."

I looked at her skeptically, "You aren't going to test me again, right?"

"No!" she laughed throwing a pillow at me, which I easily dodged, "Now go. Don't make Alana walk home alone, after all, she is wearing red lipstick."

My eye twitched at that and I turned on my heal to quickly exit the apartment, ignoring Cloud's laughter behind me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three weeks had passed since Cloud had left for Africa to study a buffalo migration. It was really quiet. I was sitting down on the couch reading, wile Alana was doing god knows what. I thumbed through the book, not really paying attention to what I was reading. I was really contemplating making Alana go to a doctor with me just to see if anything was wrong.

It wasn't that I was impatient or anything, it was just that every time Alana read a pregnancy test, she got so… sad.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my chest from behind the couch. I closed the book as Alana kissed my cheek. I twisted so I was facing her and pulled her over the backrest of the couch. Alana yelped and landed on the cushions with her head in my lap. I leaned down, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Moyashi?" I started in between kisses, "I really think we should consider going to a clinic."

Surprisingly, she smiled, and caressed my cheek with her hand, "Well, I think we'll have to..." she mused, "'Cause, I think we're going to need a _lot_ of help."

"Common, not too much help." I responded, feeling kind of miffed that she thought we needed that much assistance.

"Yeah," She said, "A _lot_ of help. I think we'll be spending a lot of time there."

I looked at her like she was insane, which she was, "Why?"

"Well, it's recommended you see your own personal doctor every month or so, to make sure everything is going okay."

I looked at her critically trying to judge if she was saying what I thought she was saying, "Moyashi, you better not be joking…"

"Kanda, I'm pregnant."

I let out a sigh of relief that turned into a small chuckle. I kissed her passionately and Alana wrapped her arms around me.

We did it.

**Well it's done. Now from now on there will be mostly Kanda POVs because I can't get inside a pregnant lady's mind. I'm sorry people, but that is… just no. **

**I am so sorry about the late update, school is a pain, but it gets out in a few weeks so I will practically be bathing in free time. **

**Thank you all so much for putting up with me!**


End file.
